Volviendo a Amar
by Optam
Summary: Que es lo que haces cuando sientes que lo has perdido todo y crees que nunca podrás volver a amar... Bella se enfrenta a la trágica perdida de su primer amor será capaz de superarlo y darle una oportunidad a un hombre de unos ojos esmeraldas? E
1. Capitulo 1: Un Angel

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, ya que son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de KuMiKo Kou (una gran escritora) yo solo la adapto a nuestro personajes favoritos!!!

**_Volviendo a Amar_**

CAPITULO 1: UN ANGEL

A pesar de que el sol brillaba de una manera resplandeciente sobre la hermosa ciudad de New York, la mañana era muy fría. Una joven de 20 años se encontraba en su habitación plácidamente dormida, a pesar de que ya habían pasado 20 minutos que su despertador había sonado, solo que su sueño era tan cálido y hermoso, que hubiera deseado no despertar por lo menos en un buen rato mas, de no ser porque su cara fue iluminada por los rayos del sol.

– Mmmm, que lindo sueño Keko, lástima que fue tan solo eso, un sueño… – susurro la joven a un gatito negra con blanco que dormía en la alfombra junto a su cama.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido muy conocido para ella, era de su celular, específicamente el tono que había escogido para su novio, sonrío inconscientemente, el siempre lograba causar ese efecto en ella, miro el reloj que tenía en su mesa de noche, otra vez se había quedado dormida y estaba segura que Jacob la llamaba para avisarle que pasaría por ella dejándole muy poco tiempo para terminar de arreglarse, tomo el celular y contesto.

– "Bueno…" – dijo un poco adormilada

–"¡Buenos días Campanita (los del apodo viene de bell's que traducido es campana como tinki bell :D), no me digas que otra vez te quedaste dormida, es tardísimo apresúrate que paso por ti en quince minutos ok!!"… – le contestaron al otro lado de la línea

– "Si Jake aquí te espero… bye" –

* * *

En una oficina muy elegante y sofisticada en último piso de un edificio en la zona empresarial de Tokio, se encontraba hablando por teléfono un joven muy apuesto, mientras su secretaría lo miraba un poco sonrojada, ya que había admirado en secreto tantas veces a aquel hombre aunque claro que tenía muchas razones para hacerlo, puesto que su jefe era encantador, poseedor de una cabellera corta de color negro azabache, unos brillantes ojos color cafés obscuros, y unos labios seductores que solo sonreían para una persona en el mundo, él era el presidente y socio mayoritario de la disquera "Black" la más importante en Estados Unidos y una de las mas prestigiada en su género a nivel internacional, pero también era el campeón mundial de la formula uno representando a la Escudería Ferrari él es Jacob Black.

Su secretaria salió de su ensimismamiento cuando el joven termino la conversación que entablaba por teléfono y a juzgar por la sonrisa que tenia estaba segura que había hablado con su novia ya que ella era la única capaz de hacerlo sonreír de esa manera.

– "Esmeralda que haces ahí, llévale estos documento a Sam para que los firme y después entrégaselos a Leah y dígale que son los que tiene que llevar con ella esta noche para que los firme el grupo durante la cena, también recuérdale el lugar y la hora" – le ordeno, siempre trataba de ser duro con las personas que trabajaban para el – "¡¡Que le pasa acaso está usted sorda, haga lo que acabo de ordenar!!" – grito un poco desesperado –

–"Si señor, con permiso" – contesto una muy asustada joven de cabello ondulado y café saliendo de la oficina con los documentos en la mano.

El Jacob tomo las llaves de su carro y se dirigió al estacionamiento subterráneo de la empresa, donde subió a su deportivo rojo y salió a gran velocidad pensando (La cena de esta noche será muy aburrida creo que lo único bueno será la compañía de Bella, no en tiendo como se fue convirtiendo en lo más importante que tengo, en realidad soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo al tenerla a ella , y si a eso le agrego que soy el socio mayoritario y presidente de una de las empresas más importantes en todo el Estados Unidos y que el campeonato de la formula uno lleva mi nombre… que más le puedo pedir a la vida claro…)

* * *

Mientras una joven cierra su celular con una tristeza en sus ojos, de verdad odiaba que él la tratara así y mucho más que se disgustara con ella.

(Hay Jacob, te amo tanto que no se qué haría sin ti) pensaba mientras se dirigía a tomar un baño lo más rápido posible.

Una vez que termino de asearse, se puso el uniforme el cual consistía en una falda de patoles azules y una blusa de manga larga acompañada por un saco y corbata que hacían juego con la falda y con el par de ojos color cafés chocolates que poseía, lucía una cabellera marrón hasta la cintura adornada con unos pequeños broches plateados.

Ella es Isabella Swan, estudiante del colegio "Eclipse" el mas prestigiado en New York, quien a demás es hija única de una familia muy importante en la ciudad, su padre Charlie Swan era el dueño de una empresa muy prestigiosa de bienes raíces y su mama Renee Swan era una dulce ama de casa quien a pesar de poder tener sirvientes en su casa prefería atenderla sola.

Estaba terminando de colocarse el brillo sobre los labios cuando escucho el sonido de un carro estacionándose afuera de su casa, y se asomo por la ventana logrando ver a su novio quien la saludo con un movimiento de mano.

– "Bella hija, Jacob ya te está esperando" – le grita su mama desde la cocina –

– "Si mama ya bajo" – enseguida Bella tomo sus cosas y bajo las escaleras.

Se despidió de su mamá y salió de su casa, donde Jacob la esperaba afuera del auto, la saludo con un beso y una hermosa flor, a ella le encantaban ese tipo de detalles que tenía.

– "Esta preciosa Jake muchas gracias" – el joven sonrío, beso a su novia y después encendió el auto y se dirigió al colegio donde estudiaba Bella.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un departamento muy lujoso en el centro de la ciudad se encontraban tres jóvenes de apenas 21 años conversando acerca de su tema favorito, la música, a pesar de ser hermanos mellizos, tanto su aspecto como su personalidad eran muy deferentes. De pronto el mediano soltó una carcajada después de terminar de leer el último artículo que una revista había escrito sobre ellos.

– "Jajá jajá, no lo puedo creer" – dijo el joven de ojos color verde esmeralda y cabello bronce

–"Dime Edward que te causa tanta gracia" – pregunto intrigado el mayor de los tres el cual luce ojos color celeste y cabello rubio

–"Bueno en realidad me sorprende lo mucho que nos conocen y eso te incluye a ti Emmett" – exclamó mientras miraba al menor de los tres –

– "A que te refieres" – pregunto Emmett dirigiendo sus ojos azules a Edward un tanto molesto pues comenzaba a molestarle el hecho que su hermano le diera tantas vueltas al asunto mientras trataba de arreglarse el cabello café frente a un espejo – "Ya no te enojes Emmett leeré el artículo, mmmm dice "…

"Edward Cullen es el vocalista principal de los Twilight, es muy alegre, divertido, le encanta coquetear, bailar y tocar el piano, también le agradan mucho los deportes en especial el football americano y el baseball, es todo un encanto, además de ser el vocalista principal del grupo." – y ríe un poco – "Jajá jajá, ahora sigues tu" – mirando a Emmett quien le lanza una sonrisa asesina.

– "Emmett Cullen es algo engreído, siempre se muestra distante, no le gusta socializar con extraños, aunque en el fondo es un chico muy tierno y sensible aunque eso si muy orgulloso. Dentro de la banda Twilight ocupa el puesto de vocalista de fondo, toca el teclado y arregla la música. Bueno creo que tienen razón en lo de orgulloso no crees Jasper" – lo dice mientras corre alrededor de la mesa huyendo de Emmett quien lo persigue tratando de obtener la revista – "Vamos Emmett espera un poco aun falta Jasper escucha... Jasper Cullen es el más inteligente del grupo ¡Aunque No lo Crea!... oye espera aun no había terminado" – esta vez fuel el mismo Jasper quien le quita la revista y la tira al bote de basura.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono y Jasper camino hasta la estancia para contestar dejando a sus hermanos quienes seguían peleando por el artículo de la revista.

– "Diga…" – contesto el rubio quien pudo escuchar al otro lado de la línea la voz dulce de una joven

– "Hola soy Leah y tu eres… " – el joven respondió

–"Hola, soy Jasper, que gusto me da escucharte cómo has estado" – responde muy animado a la mujer que hacía ya 2 años era su representante y amiga, ella mujer que los había lanzado al estrellato Leah Black.

­­– "Estoy muy contenta dentro de dos meses comenzara la nueva gira solo falta firmar unos papeles, por lo cual nos reuniremos a cenar esta noche con el presidente de la disquera, están de acuerdo… " – comenta Leah–

­­– "Por supuesto, ¿en donde será y a qué hora?" – Pregunta Jasper–

–"Será en el restaurante Media Luna a las 8 en punto, ok nos vemos ahí adiós"– se despide la joven–

–"está bien ahí nos vemos adiós" – y ambos cuelgan al mismo tiempo.

Jasper regresa al comedor donde sus hermanos tenían listo el desayuno que para su decepción eran hot kakes otra vez, ya tenían desayunando eso por quince días debido a que estos se convirtieron en la especialidad de Edward, y como postre lo mismo de todos los días, los hermanos más jóvenes peleando por cualquier cosa y ahora el pleito tenía que ver algo con quien de los dos era el más guapo y talentoso, por lo que Jasper solo sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros en verdad ellos eran un caso perdido, pero en ese momento recordó la llamada de Leah y levanto la voz para que estos prestarán un poco de atención.

– "Vamos muchachos, compórtense, tengo algo que decirles, esta noche firmaremos el contrato de nuestra nueva gira la cual será en dos meses por lo que les pido estén a tiempo la cena será a las 8 en el restaurante Media Luna" – ambos jóvenes asintieron – "A demás recuerden que mañana sí tendremos que ir al colegio no es bueno faltar tanto antes de la gira y menos tu Edward que no vas muy bien que digamos" – mirando seriamente al mediano–

– "no te preocupes, voy a estudiar un poco más" – respondió Edward con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Una vez terminada la plática, los tres se dedicaron a comer escuchando la radio "Ahora el siguiente tema es el favorito de todo New York, me imagino que ya sabe de quién se trata, ¡Claro!, nada más y nada menos que de los hermanos Cullen el grupo más famoso del momento ¡Twilight! Y su nuevo sencillo".

* * *

Mientras tanto frente a un colegio muy prestigiado, se detiene un automóvil, en el vienen Bella y Jacob, ella toma su bolsa con intención de salir del auto, pero Jacob la detiene del brazo y la acerca a él, dándole un beso muy apasionado, cuando ambos se separan, él la mira y le dice.

– "Esta noche es la firma de un contrato muy importante, será durante el transcurso de una cena que será esta noche a la cual deseo que me acompañes" – le pidió de manera suplicante, ella asintió nunca podía negarle nada aunque siempre se aburría en ese tipo de eventos pero sabía que eran importante para él–

– "Muy bien entonces paso por ti a las 7:30 recuerda es formal, espero que te veas radiante… y por favor no se te ocurra quedarte dormida ok, bueno nos vemos" – se despide con un beso en la frente de ella, quien inmediatamente baja del auto y lo despide con un sonrisa –

– "Adiós Jake…" – lo despide mientras ve como se aleja.

Bella camina hacia el interior de la escuela una vez que el carro de Jacob se perdió en el horizonte, sin notar que habían estado siendo observados por un grupo de chicas.

* * *

Jacob condujo por 10 minutos y una vez que llego a la disquera, inmediatamente se dirigió a la oficina del vicepresidente, Sam Uley, quien es segundo socio de la empresa y el mejor amigo de Jacob Black, pero cuando entro se dio cuenta que este no estaba solo, sino que estaba acompañado por su esposa, ella y Jacob se habían conocido desde el Kínder y gracias a esta amistad fue que Sam la conoció a ella quien ahora era la mujer de su vida, ella era nada menos que la violinista más famosa del New York Emily Young, quien contaba con 4 meses de embarazo, cuando Sam supo que sería papá llamo inmediatamente a Jacob para pedirle que fuera el padrino de su hijo, quien no hizo otra cosa que aceptar y comprar una botella de champaña para celebrar la noticia.

– "Hola, lamento entrar sin tocar es solo que no esperaba encontrarte aquí Emily" – se disculpo el rubio –

– "No te preocupes, Jacob" – lo disculpo la joven de cabello color negro, dándole un fraternal abrazo que el joven responde afectuosamente –

– "Sam solo quería avisarte que ya hice las reservaciones para esta noche, en el lugar de costumbre esta noche a las 8, por cierto Emily imagino que tu eres la acompañante de Sam, ya que me pidió un lugar extra" – lo dice con una sonrisa picara mirando a su amigo – "Jajá jajá, claro que soy yo, quien mas crees que pueda ser tan importante como yo para el" – sonríe la joven –

– "Vamos Jacob, se supone que somos amigos ya deja de meterle ideas extrañas en la cabeza a Emily" – contesta divertido Sam –

– "Y respecto a lo otro no te preocupes estaremos puntuales" – finaliza el joven moreno abrazando a su esposa.

Dicho lo ultimo Jacob solo asintió y se despidió de ambos, para luego dirigirse a su oficina, ya que aun tenía muchos pendientes antes de la cena, lo cual consideraba un verdadero fastidio (Lastima que tenga tanto trabajo, si no fuera por eso ahora mismo estaría corriendo a toda velocidad ese auto que acaba de llegar para la competencia que tendré dentro de poco).

* * *

Una vez que Bella entro a la escuela fue alcanzada por un grupo de cuatro jóvenes que apenas segundos antes observaban con atención como se despedía la joven pareja.

– "Hola Bella" – saluda una joven de ojos azul cielo y cabello rubio sostenido por un listón naranja –

– "Hola, Rosalie" – responde Bella –

– "Vamos amigas, si no nos damos prisa no podremos entrar a la clase" – las apuro Ángela ya que caminaba muy despacio –

– "Es verdad muchachas si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde" – dijo una chica que parecía duende de nombre Alice –

– "Y no quiero que no castiguen otra vez por su culpa" – finalizo Claire.

Las cinco chicas continuaron caminando por los pasillos del colegio, habían sido muy amigas desde niñas, y ahora eran más que amigas se podría decir casi hermanas, además todas eran muy hermosas, lo cual las convertía en las chicas más asediadas en el colegio.

A la hora del almuerzo las cinco chicas estaban comiendo un trozo de pastel de fresas que Ángela había preparado para ellas, todas estaban platicando muy animadas menos una chica de ojos café chocolate quien solo comía, un poco pensativa (Jacob y yo somos tan diferentes pero aun así no llevamos muy bien es un poco raro ya que el siempre es muy serio y yo… bueno a mí eso de estame quieta y callada por mucho tiempo no se me da… quizá fue por eso que se enamoro de mi) y comienza a recordar el momento en el que Jacob le pidió que fuera su novia.

**Flash back**

– "Hay Jacob que bonito se ve el mar, no crees" – dice una muy feliz Bella, desviando su mirada a su apuesto acompañante, quien seguía muy serio mirando cómo caía el atardecer en el mar –

– "Mmmm, a si es perfecto" – responde el, sintiendo como era rodeado por unos delicados brazos –

– "Quiero pedirte una cosa" – le dice muy serio retirándose del abrazo de aquella chica, cosa que la extraño e hizo que bajara la mirada.

– "Dime…" – respondió ella en un susurro –

– "Me gustaría que aceptaras ser mi novia" ­– le pregunta sin siquiera dirigir su mirada a ella –

– "Hay Jacob, estás hablando en serio… me encantaría" – respondió muy emocionada, cuando de pronto solo sintió los cálidos labios de él sobre los suyos.

**Fin del flash back**

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una de sus amigas

– "Te sucede algo Bella" – pregunto Rosalie un quien había notado que su amiga apenas si había probado su pastel –

–"A… no… no me ocurre nada… es solo que… esta noche iré a una cena de negocios con Jacob y me preguntaba si podrían acompañarme a comprar un vestido" – contesto Bella –

– "Hay Bella, que emoción por supuesto que te acompañamos, verdad chicas" – contesto Alice muy animada –

– "Por supuesto" – gritaron emocionadas todas las demás.

Y continuaron platicando si notar que muy cerca de ella había un grupo de chicos observándolas. Uno de ellos era Mike el capitán del equipo de fut-ball y los otros cuatro eran los jugadores estrella de su equipo, en verdad los cinco eran los más apuestos del colegio, entre ellos se encontraba Ben que era novio de Ángela desde hacía tres meses y Quil quien hacía ya un año era novio de Claire, ellos las querían mucho tal vez porque le costó mucho trabajo que ellas los aceptarán.

– "Bella es muy hermosa, tengo que conseguir a cualquier precio que deje a su novio y ande conmigo… ella tiene que ser mía" – les dijo Mike a sus amigos, los cuales lo miraron un poco extrañados –

– "Vamos Mike, no te hagas ilusiones, tu mejor que nadie sabe que nunca cambiaría a ese tal Jacob por ti" – le contesto su hermano Eric –

– "No puedes estar seguro, a demás si mal no recuerdo tu tampoco has logrado ni siquiera que Rosalie volteé a verte" – le contesto molesto Mike –

– "Jajá jajá" – comenzó a reír Tyler que era el mejor amigo de Mike –

– "Y tú de qué te ríes si estas en la misma situación yo tampoco veo que Alice te haga caso alguno" – le grito Eric, y justo cuando iban a comenzar a pelear el timbre sonó y tuvieron que entrar a clases.

Al caer la tarde Bella llego a su casa cargando muchas bolsas, estaba muy cansada, había recorrido junto con sus amigas casi todas las tiendas del centro comercial hasta que por fin encontrón un vestido perfecto, entro a su habitación y se recostó en su cama (ese vestido es perfecto estoy segura que a Jacob le encantara, por cierto que hambre tengo, con tantas cosas ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de comer algo, espero cenemos algo rico en… aaaay muero de hambre), entonces volteo a mirar el reloj y se sorprendió al ver que ya eran las 6:30 pm y comenzó a arreglarse ya que no quería salir retrasada, en verdad no deseaba disgustar a Jacob.

* * *

Una hora más tarde en una hermosa mansión, se encontraba Jacob mirando a través de un enorme ventanal, hacia un inmenso jardín, estaba esperando a su hermana, no podía entender cuál era la razón por la que siempre tardaba tanto, se dirigió a la pequeña cantina en la estancia, se sirvió su bebida favorita y le dio un trago, camino hacia un sillón y justo cuando se iba a sentar apareció su hermana luciendo un hermoso vestido rojo un poco holgado con motivos dorados, lucia cabello recogido y sus zapatillas y accesorios eran dorados también haciendo juego con el vestido, pero a demás lucia una sonrisa muy linda.

– "Vaya hermanita pensé que no saldrías nunca, no olvides que todavía tengo que pasar por Bella y no quiero llegar tarde"– le reprocha –

– "Vamos Jake no seas corajudo, mejor dime que tal me veo" – pregunto a su hermano, el cual solo la beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta principal seguido por Leah –

– "Sabes creo que mejor me llevo mi auto, quizás tu y Bella querrán hacer algo después de la cena, ¿está bien?" – sugirió ella –

– "Si tenias planeado llevar tu auto, pudiste habérmelo dicho antes para no haberte esperado, pero tienes razón planeo pasar la noche en la casa de la playa con Bella… entonces nos vemos en un rato en el restaurante" – le contesto.

Ambos entraron al garaje y subieron a un vehículo diferente, Jacob subió a su carro favorito un hermoso jaguar negro con asientos de piel, en verdad adoraba ese auto, salió de su propiedad a gran velocidad, le encantaba sentir el viento mientras corría en aquel majestuoso auto. En menos de cinco minutos se encontraba estacionándose en la casa de Bella, odiaba saludar a sus padres pero si quería pasar la noche con ella tendría que pedir permiso, claro que ellos nunca le negaban algo, era el yerno perfecto y sus suegros lo querían mucho, bajo del vehículo y antes de tocar la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver a la mama de Bella.

– "Pasa hijo, Bella ya baja, y Charlie no se encuentra, pero dime adonde la vas a llevar hace unos momentos la vi y estaba muy elegante y veo que tu también" – pregunta con curiosidad Renee –

– "A si señora, tengo una cena de negocios muy importante, y si no le molesta me gustaría llevar a su hija a la playa cuando la cena termine" – le informa Jacob –

– "Que romántico estoy segura que a mi hija le encantara la idea, solo cuídense mucho y no tomes demasiado" – autorizo la mama de Bella.

En ese momento Bella entro a la sala dejando sin palabras a Jacob, quien solo podía pensar en lo hermosa que lucía esta noche su novia. Bella lucía un vestido negro en corte straple y entallado, lucia el cabello recogido con unos adornos negros, además estaba utilizando accesorios en juego con el vestido y unas hermosas zapatillas que estilizaban su figura, tenía un cuerpo perfecto para un gusto tan especial como el de Jacob, el siempre la había lucido ante todos que tenía a su lado a la mujer más bella de todo el Estados Unidos y en este momento estaba tan agradecido con ella por haberle permitido mostrarle cuanto la amaba.

Ambos salieron de la casa mientras Renee los despedía desde la puerta según ella eran la pareja perfecta. Jacob abrió la puerta del carro a Bella y tomo su lugar en el mismo y salieron a toda velocidad hacia el restaurante.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un restaurante muy lujoso se encontraban tres jóvenes muy elegantes, estaban disfrutando de una bebida al mismo tiempo que conversaban de cualquier tema, apenas eran las 7:30pm y ya tenían 30 minutos esperando, esto debido a una pequeña falla en el reloj de Edward que los hizo salir una hora antes de lo previsto.

– "No puede ser, todavía falta mucho, además estoy cansado de estar sentado, y todo es por tu culpa" – exclama un Emmett dirigiéndose a Edward –

– "Vamos Emmett no fue mi culpa, a demás no soy el único con reloj, y hacía tiempo que no salíamos solos a un lugar como este, no crees Jasper" – pregunta Edward a su hermano mayor –

– "Es verdad, y ya casi es hora de que lleguen no te desesperes Emmett" – y dio un trago a su bebida.

Seguían platicando cuando una pareja se acerco a ellos y los saludo muy cortésmente, los tres se levantaron de su lugar para saludar a la pareja

– "Buenas noches, mi nombre es Sam Uley, soy el vicepresidente de la disquera Black y ella es mi esposa Emily"– dirigiéndose a los tres jóvenes –

– "Es un placer señor y señora Uley" – saludaron los tres jóvenes –

– "Yo soy Jasper Cullen y ellos son mis hermanos Edward y Emmett" – dijo el mayor de los tres señalando respectivamente a sus hermanos, en ese momento llego Leah –

–"Hola muchachos, Sam, ay Emily que gusto que hayas venido"– saluda muy afectuosamente…

Una vez terminadas las presentaciones todos tomaron sus lugares y comenzaron a platicar muy divertidos, esperando la llegada del presidente de la disquera quien ya venía un poco retrasado. Habían pasado 15 minutos de la hora acordada cuando Jacob y Bella llegaron al restaurante, se acercaron a la mesa, donde una par de ojos color verde esmeralda se postraron en la acompañante se Jacob (Que mujer… en verdad que suerte tiene este tipo al venir acompañado de una joven tan hermosa y distinguida), él la traía abrazada por la cintura y solo simulo una sonrisa al observar como la mayoría de los hombres presentes en el restauran no despegaban la vista de su novia.

– "Disculpen la demora, hubo un accidente y el trafico se volvió imposible" – se disculpo Jacob –

– "No hay problema, lo importante es que ya están aquí, así que déjenme presentarlos, el es el presidente de la disquera, el señor Jacob Black y ella es su novia, la señorita Bella Swan; y ello son los hermanos Cullen, Jasper, Edward y Emmett" – los presento Leah.

Los hombres de la mesa se pusieron de pie para saludar a Bella, mientras que Emily la saludó muy amablemente ya que eran muy buenas amigas. Después de unos minutos todos estaba en sus lugares platicando sobre la gira cuando el joven de cabello bronce los interrumpió, obteniendo las miradas atentas de los presente incluyendo un par de ojos color chocolate.

– "Oye Leah no nos habías mencionado que eras pariente del señor Black" – cometo Edward quien no podía despegar la mirada de Bella –

– "A sí creo que olvide mencionarles ese pequeño detalle, pero efectivamente Jacob y yo somos hermanos" – aclaro Leah ­–

– "Oye Jacob tengo mucha hambre" – interrumpió Bella con una hermosa sonrisa ­­–

–"No lo puedo creer Bella no seas tan imprudente, discúlpenla por favor" – le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano, ocasionando que bella se sonrojara y agachara la mirada.

– "Bueno, a decir verdad yo también me estoy muriendo de hambre, que le parece si cenamos primero y después hablamos de negocios" – sugirió Edward, mientras le dirigía un sonrisa fugaz a Bella –

– "Me parece muy buena idea yo y mi hijo también estamos muriendo de hambre" – apoyo Emily pues quería animar un poco a Bella.

El mesero se acerco a la mesa para tomar sus pedidos entregando una carta a cada uno y dirigiendo una mirada indiscreta a Bella.

– "Nos podrían disculpar un momento" – y la dirigió a la recepción del restaurante, para sorpresa de todos, en especial de un joven de ojos esmeraldas –

– "Lo siento mucho Jake… pero es que tengo hambre" – se disculpo con una tierna sonrisa

– "No… no importa oye ya te había dicho que luces muy linda esta noche"– le dijo él con una ligera sonrisa en los labios nunca podía reprocharle nada así que desistió de reclamarle su actitud en la mesa, Bella solo atino a abrazarlo y darle un beso fugaz en los labios – "Gracias por ser tan maravillosa… te amo… ahora volvamos a la mesa que nos están esperando" – le dijo mientras se separaba de ella –

– "Claro, en unos minutos te alcanzó si… voy al tocador" – le sonrío mientras le daba la espalda, mientras unos ojos zafiro observaban la escena.

Jacob regreso a la mesa y disculpo a Bella, y comenzó a ordenar su cena y la de su acompañante, cosa que sorprendió a los presentes a excepción de Leah y la familia Uley quienes ya conocían a Jacob.

– "Espero que a su novia no le disguste que usted haya ordenado por ella" – comento Edward a Jacob ya que no le pareció correcto que ordenara por ella –

– "No claro que no yo conozco muy bien los gustos de mi novia" – le contesto mientras enfatizaba la última palabra, y comenzó una conversación con Jasper quien era el que se encargaba de todo lo administrativo junto con Leah, mientras Edward fijo su mirada en dirección al baño de mujeres (Es una mujer muy hermosa, lástima que sea novia de este sujeto tan presumido y prepotente mira que escoger hasta lo que se va a comer).

Bella estaba en el tocador mirándose en el espejo cuando por alguna razón recordó un par de ojos esmeraldas que no habían dejado de mirarla en toda la noche (tiene unos ojos muy hermosos y esa sonrisa es verdaderamente encantadora…) y recordó el acto solidario que había tenido ese joven ante el comentario impertinente que había hecho.

**Flash back**

– "Oye Jacob tengo mucha hambre" – interrumpió Bella con una hermosa sonrisa ­­–

–"No lo puedo creer Bella no seas tan imprudente, discúlpenla por favor" – le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano, ocasionando que bella se sonrojara y agachara la mirada.

– "Bueno, a decir verdad yo también me estoy muriendo de hambre, que le parece si cenamos primero y después hablamos de negocios" – sugirió Edward, mientras le dirigía un sonrisa fugaz a Bella…

**Fin del flash back**

(Pero que me pasa por que estoy pensando en el…) termino de retocarse el maquillarse y salió del tocador.

– "Disculpen la tardanza" – les dijo y lo primero que vio fue la comida de su plato (que rayos es esto… otra vez no… porque Jacob insiste en ordenar por mi platillos tan desagradables) –

– "No le gusta su platillo, señorita, si gusta puede pedir otro, o puedes tomar el mío… " – le sugirió Edward mientras le guiñaba un ojo coquetamente, observando de manera retadora a Jacob quien inmediatamente volteo a ver a Bella con una mirada asesina –

– "A… no… este… esto está bien se ve… delicioso" – probando un poco y poniendo una cara de martirio (que asco, como me lo voy a comer).

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar, claro excluyendo a Bella quien apenas si toco si plato a pesar de que tenía mucha hambre, comenzaron a hablar de negocios, después de un buen rato los hermanos Cullen firmaron el contrato y brindaron por el éxito de la gira, Bella había bebido mucho vino y ya comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareada, había comenzado una plática muy animada con Emily mientras Edward no podía apartar su mirada de ella cosa que Jacob no paso desapercibidamente en realidad aunque no lo aparentara lo único que quería era partirle la cara.

Después de un rato todos se despidieron y Edward rápidamente se despidió de Bella y le robo un beso fugaz en la mejilla, cosa que la sonrojo y molesto a Jacob quien inmediatamente tomo a Bella por la cintura para salir rumbo al estacionamiento. Cuando ya estaban solos Jacob comenzó a reclamarle por el atrevimiento de Edward mientras caminaban a su auto, pero ninguno de los dos había notado que cerca de ellos tres jóvenes estaban observando la escena, especialmente un joven de cabello cobrizo.

– "Pero que se creé ese idiota, como puede tratarla así" – les decía a sus hermanos quienes lo miraban confundidos –

– "No te metas ese no es tu problema además no creó que al Sr. Black le agradara que besaras a su novia así que tú tienes la culpa del problema en el que se encuentra la Srta. Swan, mejor sube al auto" – le dijo Jasper.

Mientras que la pareja pasa junto a ellos en su auto, Edward pudo darse cuenta de la tristeza en esos ojos color chocolate que tanto le gustaron, cosa que ocasiono que odiara a ese tipo y a el mismo por haber sido el causante del sufrimiento de aquel hermoso ángel.

– "Es como… un ángel…" – dijo Edward para sí mismo –

– "Dijiste algo" – le pregunto Emmett –

– "No, no dije nada" –

* * *

Mientras tanto Jacob y Bella estaban por llegar a la casa de la playa de la familia Black. Jacob estaba muy serio no podía evitar sentir celos de la forma en la que Edward se despidió de Bella, no podía creer que había sido capaz de tocarla como si él no estuviera ahí, que no había dejado claro que ella era de su pertenencia, que ella existía solo para él, detuvo el auto y tomo a Bella de la mano, a pesar de todo ella no había tenido la culpa y el la trato como si ser hermosa fuera su pecado.

– "Bella, lo siento mucho es solo que me irrito que te haya besado, tu sabes que te amo y no me agrada la idea de que se tomen ese tipo de confiancitas contigo" – intento disculparse –

– "No te preocupes Jacob, en verdad no importa" – lo disculpo, y lo tomo del rostro para besarlo –

– "Te amo, Isabella Swan" – y le correspondió el beso.

Entraron a la casa, y Jacob sirvió unas bebidas para ambos, le dio un trago a su copa, la tomo de la mano y la jaló acercándola a su cuerpo.

– "Eres mía… solo mía… tu eres mi ángel… nunca lo olvides" – le susurro al oído.

Dichas esta últimas palabras la llevo a la recamara y la hizo su mujer nuevamente, el había sido el primero en tenerla de esa manera, y a pesar de que eso era algo normal entre los dos el trataba de hacerla sentir especial cada vez, siempre habían palabras bonitas y carisias de por medio. Después de un rato ella se quedo dormida sobre su pecho mientras el acariciaba su cabello y le decía cuanto la amaba…

* * *

Aquí ya modifique lo del apodo de Bella :D

* * *

Pues aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia que en lo personal me encanta, se que está un poco extraña (en un principio) pero les aseguro que les encantara :D

Ya saben denle un click al botoncito verde para que me digan si les ha gustado!!!

Hasta el siguiente capítulo

Atte. [OpTaM]*


	2. Capitulo 2: ¡¡TÚ!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, ya que son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de KuMiKo Kou (una gran escritora) yo solo la adapto a nuestro personajes favoritos!!!

_**Volviendo a Amar**_

**CAPITULO 2: **"_**¡¡TÚ!!"**_

Era muy temprano aun cuando Bella despertó, el sol ni siquiera había salido, así que sintió un poco de frío a pesar de estaba cubierta por una sabana, trato de buscar un poco de calor buscando el cuerpo de su novio, pero al dirigir su mirada al lugar donde él debía estar no había nadie, así que se levanto, se coloco un saco que reconoció como el que había llevado Jacob a la cena tratando de cubrir un poco su desnudes y salió a la terraza donde se encontró con él, estaba pensativo, solo miraba hacia el horizonte mientras disfrutaba un cigarrillo, lo único que llevaba puesto era su pantalón y tenía el cabello revuelto, ella lo miro por uno minutos mientras pensaba _(que será lo que pasa por tu cabeza…) _sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por él.

– "_Piensas quedarte ahí solo mirándome o vendrás a sentarte aquí a mi lado" – le dijo Jacob – _

–_ "Es solo que disfruto observándote, y no estaba segura si debía interrumpir tus pensamientos" – le contesto mientras se sentaba en sus piernas – _

–_ "Tu nunca interrumpes nada, me encanta poder sentir tu calidez cerca de mi" – le susurro mientras besaba delicadamente su mejilla, la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura y continuo mirando el océano sin decir nada._

Estuvieron así por casi una hora, el sol comenzó a salir y entonces fue Bella la que interrumpió aquel momento de paz.

– "_Jacob, será mejor irnos o llegare tarde a la escuela" – le dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novio – _

–_ "Quizá tienes razón es solo que adoro los momentos cuando estamos apartados de todo y de todos… mmmm se me ocurre algo pasemos el día aquí olvidemos por un momento todas las responsabilidades que nos esperan…" – le propuso con una sonrisa picara, esa sonrisa que solo dejaba ver para ella – _

–_ "Me parece muy buena idea... quieres un poco de café" – le sonrío, dirigiéndose al interior de la casa para preparar la bebida (Creo que ya se la razón por la que me enamore de ti, es por este tipo de momentos en los que me haces sentir especial, que no necesitas a nadie más que a mí a si como yo no sería nada sin ti)._

Jacob, encendió otro cigarrillo, en verdad se sentía muy relajado, aunque no podía evitar recordar la forma en la que Edward había mirado a Bella durante la cena y por primera vez sintió celos, apretaba sus puños de coraje de solo pensar que alguien fuera capaz de separarla de su lado, de pronto sintió una mano tocando su hombro y volteo para encontrar con la sonrisa de ella e inmediatamente abrazarla tan fuerte como si tuviera miedo de que despareciera de la nada.

– "_Te amo, no me dejes nunca… no sabría qué hacer si te fueras de mi lado" – le dijo suavemente al oído – _

–_ "No entiendo porque… pero recuerda que yo nunca te voy a dejar, estaremos juntos para toda la vida" – le contesto ella mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazo alrededor del cuello._

* * *

En ese mismo momento los hermanos Cullen estaban por terminar de desayunar mientras hacían diferentes actividades, Emmett leía el periódico, Jasper lía un libro de la guerra civil y Edward reía a todo pulmón mientras veía las caricaturas en la televisión, este era un día normal para los hermanos Cullen quienes ya estaba acostumbrados a las actividades de cada uno, claro a excepción de que era muy difícil acostumbrase a la carcajadas de Edward mientras los otros dos trataban de concentrarse en algo.

– "_Edward podrías bajar el volumen de esa televisión, ni siquiera puedo escuchar mis propios pensamientos" – le grita Emmett – _

_– "Si espera un… jajá jajá… segundo ya se va a terminar" – contestaba sin importarle mucho – _

_– "Emmett tiene razón, es muy difícil estudiar cuando tienes ese escándalo, además ya es hora de que no vallamos no quiero llegar tarde el primer día en nuestra nueva escuela" – le dijo Jasper al mismo tiempo que deja su libro en la mesa y toma las llaves del carro como sus cosas de la escuela – _

_– "Por lo menos espero que ahí las muchachas no estén todo el día fastidiando, es muy molesto tenerlas detrás de nosotras todo el tiempo" – comenta Emmett, mientras seguía a sus hermanos al estacionamiento del edificio._

Una vez que llegaron al colegio los gritos o los empujones no se hicieron esperar, todas las chicas del colegio se amontonaban alrededor de los tres hermanos quienes hacia todo lo posible por salir con vida de ese ataque femenino, de pronto se escucho la voz de un hombre y todas las chicas se retiraron dejando respirar a los jóvenes cantantes, quienes voltearon hacia la persona que los había salvado.

– "_Disculpen la actitud de nuestras alumnas, les aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir ahora si son tan amables de acompañarme a su clase para presentarlos ante el grupo y uno de sus profesores." –_

Los chicos asintieron y caminaron a través de los pasillos hasta llegar a una de las aulas.

– "_Buenos días muchachos, lamento interrumpir sus lecciones pero es necesario presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros, ellos son los hermanos Cullen, pasen muchachos y preséntense con sus nuevos compañeros" – señalando a tres chico que entraban al salón – _

_– "Bueno nosotros somos los hermanos Cullen, mi nombre es Jasper, ellos son mis hermanos Edward y Emmett" – señalando a cada uno quienes solo atinaron a sonreír – _

_– "Bueno, ahora tomen asiento para que la clase pueda continuar, con permiso profesor" – dicho esto último salió de la salón._ La clase continuo y cada uno tomo un asiento, Emmett se sentó entre Rosalie y Ángela, Jasper enfrente junto Alice y Edward se sentó en uno de los dos asiento vacíos que estaba en la primera fila. Una vez que comenzó la hora del almuerzo las chicas se sentaron a desayunar en el lugar de costumbre.

– "_Porque no habrá venido a la escuela Bella, creen que este bien" – pregunta Rosalie a sus amigas – _

_– "Por supuesto que sí, lo más seguro es que este en este momento con Jacob" – le contesta Claire – _

_– "Pero que cosas dices, Claire, no seas tan indiscreta" – le dice una Alice muy colorada por el comentario tan atrevido de su amiga._

Todas estaban muy concentradas en su plática que no se percataron que tres jóvenes se acercaba a ellas.

– "_Hola muchachas, les molesta si las acompañamos" – pregunta Emmett, mientras lanza una mirada fugaz a Rosalie – _

_– "No por supuesto que no siéntense" – le contesta Rosalie asiendo un espacio que es ocupado inmediatamente por Emmett, los hermanos de este lo miran un poco confundidos, y ambos toman asiento entre las chicas – _

_– "Muchachas, que le parece si nos dicen sus nombres, por que imagino que el nuestro no es un secreto o me equivoco" – pregunta Edward con una sonrisa picara tratando de disminuir la tensión que se había creado – _

_– "Tienes razón, pues mira yo soy _Rosalie Lillian Hale_ y ellas son _Ángela Weber_, _Alice Brandon _y Claire _Young_"– le contesto una Rosalie muy sonriente mientras señalaba a sus amigas respectivamente – _

_– "Muchachos, me gustaría preguntarles una cosa y no lo tomen a mal solo que tengo curiosidad" – le dijo la rubia – _

_– "Adelante" – respondió Emmett un poco molesto porque se imaginaba que quería saber algo de su carrera– _

_–"Por que decidieron sentarse a almorzar con nosotras" – les cuestiono un poco intrigada– _

_– "Eso es simple, veras cuando la clase termino ustedes fueron la únicas que simplemente salieron del salón al contrarío de las demás chicas que en cuanto el profesor salió se abalanzaron sobre nosotros y para ser honestos, eso es puede llegar a ser un fastidio y además nos gustaría que fuéramos amigos que les parece" – propuso Edward._

Y así comenzaron una plática sobre los gustos de cada uno, Alice y Jasper se dieron cuenta que ambos adoraban la lectura, Rosalie y Emmett eran como el agua y el aceite si uno decía blanco el otro decía negro. Cuando las clases terminaron Ben y Quil esperaban a Claire y a Ángela para llevarlas a pasear en parejas por lo que las dos chicas se despidieron de sus amigas y de los hermanos Cullen quienes se habían ofrecido para llevar tanto a Alice como a Rosalie a su casa.

* * *

Cuando el atardecer cayó en la casa de la playa, tanto Bella como Jacob estaban listos para regresar al mundo real otra vez, Jacob estaba cerrando la puerta principal de la casa mientras Bella lo esperaba en el coche, cuando todo estuvo listo partieron rumbo a la casa de Bella y en muy poco tiempo estaban despidiéndose.

– "_Gracias por este día tan maravilloso, eres la mujer más importante en mi vida" – le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello – _

_– "Yo también disfrute mucho a tu lado, te adoro" – y lo beso dulcemente – _

_– "Bueno que tengas buenas noches y mañana paso por ti para llevarte al colegio" – le decía mientras ella bajaba del auto – _

_– "Estaré lista a tiempo te lo prometo, que descanses y sueñas conmigo" – le contesto mientras el encendía el auto y en poco tiempo ya se había perdido de vista por lo que Bella entro a su casa._

Una vez en su habitación y después de un agradable baño caliente, se recostó en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormida pensando en el maravilloso día que había pasado al lado de Jacob.

* * *

Ya casi oscurecía cuando Jacob llegó a su casa, en la estancia se encontró con su hermana quien estaba viendo una película mientras comía palomitas de maíz, y lo primero que hizo fue saludarla con una sonrisa que dejaba ver lo feliz que había estado al lado de su amada, después se sirvió un copa de su bebida favorita y se sentó cerca de su hermana quien solo lo miraba, mientras pensaba

_(Ay Bella no sabes cuánto te agradezco que hagas tan feliz a mi hermano, nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera hasta el día en que te conoció)_

**_Flash back_**

Leah se encontraba mirando por la ventana cuando sintió como alguien la abrazaba y la levantaba del piso, giro la vista y se encontró con su hermano, pero no supo cómo reaccionar ya que él nunca había comportado así y menos la había abrazado de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando eran niños.

– "_Hermanita soy el hombre más feliz del mundo"_ _– le dejo mientras le daba vueltas en el aire – _

_– "Que te pasa Jacob, te estás volviendo loco, a ya se… estas borracho verdad" – le pregunto mientras este la bajaba para servirse una copa – _

_– "Claro que no, es solo que hoy me paso lo más maravilloso del mundo" – le dijo antes de dar un trago a su bebida – _

_– "Así y se puede saber qué es eso tan maravilloso que te paso" – le pregunto muy intrigada, en verdad que se moría de la curiosidad por saber que había provocado ese estado en su hermano que siempre se había comportado serio, frío y sin sentimientos – _

_– "Lo que pasa es que hoy me enamore de un ángel…"_

**_Fin del flash back_**

– "_Que te sucede, porque me miras de esa forma" – le pregunto Jacob sacándola de sus pensamientos– _

_– "Por nada, es solo que me alegra que seas tan feliz al lado de Bella, buenas noches" – dijo lo ultimo mientras, lo sorprendió con un beso en la frente y se retiró a su habitación._

Jacob no le pregunto más, apagó el televisor y salió al jardín donde termino de tomar su copa acompañándola con un cigarrillo, mientras pensaba

_(A pesar de que estuve todo el día con ella creo que no fue suficiente, la verdad lo único que quiero es tenerla a mi lado todo el día, ella se ha convertido en algo tan importante en mi vida que ya no podría empezar otra vez si ella no está conmigo… creo que ya es hora de dar el siguiente paso…)_

Jacob se quedo pensando en eso durante horas hasta que el frío de la noche comenzó a sentirse y prefirió irse a dormir, pero muy emocionado ya que si todo salía como esperaba ya nunca volvería a sentirse solo, en esa recamara.

Bella se despertó muy temprano ese día cosa que sorprendió a toda su familia ya que ella siempre era muy floja para levantarse, solo que ellos no sabían que el motivo de ese cambio tenía nombre y ese era Jacob, en verdad quería que él se sintiera orgullosa de tenerla como novia, así que después de bañarse y ponerse el uniforme, se maquillo un poco y se recogió el cabello con una cinta azul, tomo sus cosas y bajo para desayunar un poco de jugo y así estar lista para el momento en que Jacob llegara por ella, su mamá noto algo diferente en ella solo que no sabía que era y de verdad había algo nuevo en ella, que ni siquiera Bella lo sabía y no solo se debía a lo feliz que era al lado de Jacob, sino que algo dentro de ella comenzaba a darle una nueva luz.

* * *

Al día siguiente en una casa cerca del suburbio en New York se encontraba un joven moreno recostado en su cama junto a la mujer más importante en su vida, todavía estaba dormido, cuando sus sueños fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono, sin ningunas ganas de levantarse solo estiro la mano hasta que alcanzó el auricular y contesto con una voz adormilada.

– "_Diga…" – contesto – _

_– "Todavía estas dormido, que no piensas ir a la oficina" – le pregunto otro chico – _

_– "A pero si eres tú, por fin te dignas a mostrar señales de vida, te estuve esperando ayer todo el día tu sabias que teníamos mucho trabajo y aun así decidiste darte el día" – le reclamo su amigo en tono juego – _

_– "Bueno, ser el presidente te da ciertos privilegios no crees" – se río – _

_– "Que bueno que piensas así Jacob porque yo acabo de darme el lujo de tomarme el día, porque voy a quedarme todo el día al lado de la mujer de mi vida" – le dice con una ligera sonrisa en los labios al observar como su amada Emily abría los ojos_

– "_Bueno está bien si quieres puedes faltar, yo me encargo de todo, que tengas un buen día… por cierto crees que esta tarde puedas acompañarme a comprar algo muy especial" – le pregunta – _

_– "Quieres que te acompañe de compras… está bien aunque no crees que nos veremos un poco raros haciendo ese tipo de cosas" – le pregunta un poco confundido – _

_– "Es una sorpresa para Bella que además cambiara mi vida" – le contesto con un tono de misterio en la voz – _

_– "Espera no me estarás pensando en…" – estaba preguntado cuando fue interrumpido por Jacob – _

_– "Sam no seas impaciente, además no pienso decírtelo por teléfono no vemos en la cafetería que está cerca de la empresa ok… bueno que tengas buen día" – dicho lo ultimo colgó dejando a Sam muy confundido._

En ese momento entra su esposa con una humeante taza de café, ya que mientras hablaba con Jacob había salido de la habitación a preparar la bebida para su esposo.

– "_Sucede algo Sam" – le pregunta al observar la cara distraída de su esposo – _

_– "No lo vas a creer, parece que Bella por fin pudo atrapar a Jacob" – le contesta con una sonrisa – _

_– "Quieres decir que está embarazada…" – le pregunta – _

_– "No… parece que Jacob le propondrá matrimonio, que te parece" – le contesta mientras bebé un poco del delicioso café que Emily le había dado._

* * *

– "_¡¡Edward!!... levántate ya o vamos a llegar tarde" – le grita Jasper a su hermano quien solo atino a taparse la cara con la almohada – _

_– "No puede ser, si no estás listo a tiempo creo que tendrás que caminar hasta el colegio" – le vuelve a gritar– _

_– "Nooo, no me dejen en cinco minutos estoy listo… espérenme no quiero caminar" – le grita mientras salta de la cama y corre a darse una ducha._

Mientras sus hermanos se encontraban desayunando un poco de cereal, ya que ninguno de los dos era capaz de preparar algo sin que se les quemara, entra Edward corriendo a la cocina mientras se terminaba de fajar y con las cintas de los zapatos todavía sueltas. Sus hermanos no pudieron resistir más y soltaron tremendas carcajadas.

– "_Jajá jajá… te dije que caería así que págame" – le dice Emmett a su hermano mayor mientras se ríe – "Esta bien una trato es un trato" – le responde tratando de aguantarse la risa y le da a su hermano menor unas llaves – _

_– "De qué diablos están hablando" – les pregunta Edward quien estaba comenzando a molestarse – _

_– "Lo que pasa es que aún es temprano, es solo que Emmett me aposto a que si te decíamos que te irías caminando no tardarías más de cinco minutos en salir" – le contesta Jasper muy divertido – _

_– "Ja ja… que risa y se puede saber que apostaron" – les pregunto mientras terminaba de arreglarse – _

_– "Claro, apostamos a que yo conduciría toda la semana" – le responde Emmett mientras le presumía las llaves del auto – _

_– "Eso no es justo Jasper, a mí nunca me permites usar el auto y yo soy mayor que el" – le reclama – _

_– "Eso es porque estas un poco loco y no me puedo arriesgar a que choques por ahí, y ya dejemos los juegos y terminemos de desayunar porque si no enserio se nos hará tarde"._

Terminaron el desayuno entre peleas entre Emmett y Edward quien quería que lo dejara conducir una vez, ya que era gracias a él que había ganado.

* * *

Bella estaba terminando su jugo cuando escucho un carro estacionándose afuera de su casa, se despidió rápidamente de sus padres y salió con una sonrisa en el rostro al observar que Jacob la esperaba afuera del deportivo rojo para ayudarla a entrar en él. En el momento en que ella estuvo enfrente de él, la abrazo por la cintura y la beso muy tiernamente mientras ella lo rodeaba por el cuello.

– "_Buenos días mi amor, te ves muy hermosa" – le susurro el oído – _

_– "Usted también luce muy apuesto" – le dice de una forma muy seria pero tratando de disimular una sonrisa –_

_– "Le agradezco el cumplido, señorita, ahora si me permita ayudarla a subir o llegará tarde al colegio" – le dice coquetamente mientras le besa la mano, cosa que hace que Bella se sonroje – _

_– "Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas" – le dice mientras la ayuda a subir al carro para después ocupar su asiento en el mismo – _

_– "Tengo algo muy importante que decirte" – le dijo ella en un tono serio, que por un momento asusto a Jacob – _

_– "Que sucede Serena…" – le pregunta muy alarmado – _

_– "Lo que pasa es que ya no quiero seguirte engañando necesito decirte que no te quiero" – le dijo ella sin voltear a verlo a los ojos – _

_– "Pero que estás diciendo…" – le dice él mientras su cara se ponía pálida – _

_– "Déjame terminar, lo que pasa es que no te quiero sino que te amo con todo mi corazón y siento que no podría vivir sin ti, eres como el aire que respiro… te amo Jacob Black" – le contesta ella volteando su mirada hacia él y lo besa con mucha pasión – _

_– "No puede ser me acabas de dar el susto de mi vida… pero yo tampoco podría vivir si tu dejaras de quererme ya que yo también te amo con todo mi corazón, me gustaría estar toda mi vida a tu lado" – le susurro mientras la abrazaba – _

_– "Yo también te amo y compartiría mi vida contigo por toda la eternidad" – le susurro al oído de el – "Bueno es mejor irnos o llegare tarde" – finalizó ella dándole un beso en la mejilla a Jacob._

Cuando llegaron al colegio ella se despidió cariñosamente de su amado y entro al colegio buscando a sus amigas a las cuales no encontró y pensando que aun no llegaban decidió esperarlas en el salón de clases, pero cuando entro en él se percato de que todas sus compañeras estaban rodeando a varios chicos, pero no le dio mucha importancia y ocupo su asiento.

– _(Seguro son nuevos estudiantes y al parecer deben ser muy atractivos para ocasionar tremendo alboroto…) – pensaba, pero en ese momento cuatro chicas se sentaron a su alrededor – _

_–"Tienes que contárnoslo todo, que paso, adonde fueron, por que no viniste ayer, anda Bella cuéntanos…" – Rosalie le preguntaba mientras la miraba ansiosa – _

_–"Rose, no crees que preguntas demasiado, además ella nos va a contar todo no es así Bella" – pregunto Claire – _

_– "No les parece que son demasiadas preguntas juntas, les contare pero no aquí, mejor esperen hasta almuerzo" – le contesto Bella – _

_– "Pero… Bella"– se quejo Rosalie – _

_– "Vamos chicas yo también creo que no es el lugar" – la apoyo Alice – _

_– "Mejor díganme a que se debe ese alboroto" – pregunto extrañada._

Su pregunta no alcanzo a ser contestada ya que ese momento entro el profesor y todas las chicas que estaban rodeando a los chicos tomaron asiento, Bella se sorprendió al ver que se trataba del grupo con el que había cenado la otra noche y en ese momento un par de ojos esmeraldas se posaron sobre ella.

– _(No puede ser pero si ella es… es mi ángel) – pensaba, sin darse cuenta que estaba de pie enfrente del salón mirándola, hasta que el profesor lo saco de su ensimismamiento – _

_– "Joven Cullen, sería tan amable de tomar asiento o pretende quedarse ahí parado el resto de la clase" – lo reprendió – _

_– "Mmmm… hee… así lo siento profesor" – le contesto un poco apenado mientras un ligero rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas_

Camino en dirección a su ángel y al pasar a su lado le regalo una sonrisa coqueta, cosa que todas las chicas notaron, mientras Bella un poco apenada le devolvía el saludo.

* * *

Mientras un apuesto joven caminaba por los vestidores de uno de los autódromos más importantes del New York, tenía la mirada perdida no podía dejar de pensar en su persona favorita, la mujer más importante de su vida, ella había cambiado el rumbo de su vida, mejor dicho ella era su vida. Llevaba puesto su uniforme de carreras y en la mano traía un casco cuando fue interrumpido por un hombre de mediana edad que era muy conocido para él.

– "_Señor Black, que bueno verlo por aquí ya tenía varios días sin venir a correr, cosa que me sorprendió ya que hace tres días llego su nuevo auto, es hermoso, bueno eso aparte del motor que simplemente es una maravilla, no le van a ver ni el polvo con esa máquina" – le dijo el mecánico de su escudería – _

–_ "Tienes razón William, lo que pasa es que he tenido muchos compromisos en la empresa, pero pienso recuperar el tiempo perdido en este momento, me acompañas al garaje quiero conocer a mi nueva amante" – le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro._

Ambos caminaron hasta el garaje donde Jacob encontró su nuevo auto, era perfecto, lo observo por mucho rato, reviso la maquina, no había duda ese carro y el harían historia en la próxima carrera que cada día estaba más cerca; así que decidió no esperar más y subió en el, en menos de cinco minutos se encontraba en la pista, llevaba una velocidad increíble, sentía como corría con el viento, no había la menor duda ese era su elemento favorito estando ahí se sentía indestructible y para colmo de bienes era feliz ya que dentro de muy poco compartiría cada momento de su vida con su ángel. Paso más de una hora entrenando hasta que recordó que había quedado de verse con Sam y si no se daba prisa no llegaría a tiempo así que guardo su vehículo, dio algunas especificaciones a los mecánicos de su escudería, se dio un baño y salió rumbo a la cafetería.

Una vez que llego al lugar acordado busco a su Sam quien aun no llegaba ya que aun faltaban quince minutos para la hora, así que decidió esperarlo en una mesa cercana a la puerta para poder ver cuando su amigo llegara, se sentía muy ansioso y sumamente feliz, pidió un café negro, el cual era su favorito y comenzó a leer el periódico y no se percato del momento en que su amigo llego hasta que este se acerco a la mesa.

– "_Veo que llegaste temprano, debe ser algo sumamente importante, aunque ya tengo una que otra sospecha" – lo saludo, claro si a eso se le puede llamar saludo – _

–_ "Así y se puede saber qué es lo que tu cabeza esta imaginando" – le contesto mientras le señalaba una silla enfrente de el – _

–_ "No, prefiero que seas tú el que lo diga" – le dijo con una ligera sonrisa – _

–_ "Como quieras… lo que pasa es que me he dado cuenta que Bella es la persona con la cual quiero compartir el resto de mi vida y voy a proponerle matrimonio, por lo que me gustaría que me acompañes a comprar la sortija de compromiso, ya sabes que de ese tipo de cosas no se mucho a pesar de que tengo muy buen gusto y como tú has vivido ya dos años con una mujer la cual es muy exigente quiero pensar que eres capaz darme un buen consejo" – le explico Jacob – _

–_ "Jajá jajá… no lo puedo creer al fin hubo alguien capaz de amarrar de por vida a Jacob Black el soltero más codiciado" – se burlo Sam – _

–_ "No estoy para bromas, que dices me acompañas o no" – le pregunta Jacob – _

–_ "Claro que si, y ya tienes alguna idea de a donde quieres ir primero" – le contesta Sam – _

–_ "Pues he pensado en algunos sitios que te parece si empezamos de una vez" – le propuso Jacob, a lo que el moreno acepto y ambos salieron de la cafetería._

* * *

Bella paso el resto de la clase recordando el día tan maravilloso que había pasado al lado de Jacob mientras un par de esmeraldas no podían dejar de mirarla, Edward no podía creer la surte que tenía, desde que la conoció en la cena no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, y ahora estaba muy contento pues tendría el placer de verla casi todos los días, incluso llegar a ser su amigo y porque no quizá hasta lograr que ella se olvidara del pedante de su novio pensaba mientras no podía apartar la mirada de Bella. Los pensamientos de ambos fueron interrumpidos por la campana que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo, todos los estudiantes estaban saliendo cuando Mike apareció frente a Bella.

– "_Mi amor, extrañe tu presencia el día de ayer ¿Por qué no me avisaste que no vendrías?" – preguntó mientras la acorralaba con sus brazos en su asiento – _

_– "Hola Mike, lamento muchísimo sacarte de la burbuja en la que vives pero ni soy tu amor ni tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago así que con permiso" – le dijo de manera sarcástica mientras trataba de librarse de él – _

_– "Vamos Bella a quién crees que engañas, yo sé que me quieres, es más me deseas no puedes negarlo" – susurrándole lo ultimo al oído, para después tomarla por la barbilla acercando peligrosamente sus labio a los de ella – _

_– "Basta Mike, suéltame…" – grito llamando la atención de sus amigas pero sobre todo la de Edward que había estado tratando de librarse de sus admiradoras._

– "_No escuchaste a la señorita… suéltala" – le grito Edward mientras se acerba a Mike – _

_– "Esto no es asunto tuyo, esto es entre ella y yo y mas te vale mantenerte alejado de ella entendiste" – dicho lo ultimo salió del salón acompañado de Tyler – _

_– "Se encuentra bien señorita Swan" – le pregunto Edward – _

_– "Si estoy bien muchas gracias, pero no me llames así mejor dime solamente Bella – le pidió con una sonrisa muy tierna, no podía creerlo gracias a ese idiota podría llamarla simplemente Bella – _

_– "Bella, vámonos tengo hambre además recuerda que tiene una historia que contarnos" – le grito Rosalie desde la puerta – _

_– "Bueno nos vemos y nuevamente muchas gracias" – se despidió de Edward, para después salir del salón acompañada solamente por Rosalie y Alice, ya que tanto Claire como Ángela habían ido a almorzar con sus novios, Edward tenia la mirada perdida en la dirección donde Bella había desaparecido – _

_–"Edward salgamos tengo un poco de hambre" –le dijo el castaño al mismo tiempo que salía de salón – _

_– "Deja de pensar tonterías recuerda que ella tiene novio" – le dijo el Emmett mientras seguía a Jasper, Edward no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que ella tenía novio pero mientras no fuera su esposo tendría la esperanza de conseguirla solo para él, estaba decidido a formar parte de la vida de Bella – _

–_ "Por ahora… hey chicos espérenme" – grito para salir corriendo tras sus hermanos._

Jacob y Sam estaban en un bar, habían pasado la mayor parte del día buscando el anillo para Bella, recorrieron casi todas las joyerías de la ciudad hasta que por fin Jacob encontró la sortija indicada.

– "_No puede ser Jacob eres aun mas indeciso que la misma Emily y ten en cuenta que ella es muy especial cuando se trata de comprar cualquier cosa" – le comentó Sam a su amigo mientras daba un trago a su bebida – _

–_ "Tienes razón pero tenía que ser el anillo indicado, ya deberías saber que no acostumbro a comprar cualquier cosa y menos si es para ella" – contestó el moreno, que había estado fumando, se sentía muy nervioso, sabía que esa sería la decisión más importante que tomara en su vida ya que de ella dependía su felicidad y la de ella._

– "_No puede ser Bella sí que logro un milagro, pero déjame felicitarte la sortija es preciosa, le gustara mucho"– le sonrío Sam._

Mientras tanto en el jardín del colegio debajo de un árbol se encontraba Bella con Alice y Rosalie, les había contado acerca del día que paso con Jacob y ahora estaba planeando los últimos detalles de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella que será ese fin de semana en la casa de la playa, Jacob había accedido a que realizaran la fiesta en su casa, claro que eso no les costó mucho trabajo ya que el siempre accedía ante los caprichos de Bella, ya casi estaba todo planeado y ese mismo día entregarían las invitaciones.

– "_Hola chicas, no le molesta si las acompañamos" – pregunto Emmett mientras miraba insistentemente a Rosalie haciendo que esta se sonrojara – _

–_ "Claro que no, siéntense" – les dijo la duende, tratando de no mirar esos ojos celestes que la ponían tan nerviosa, los tres chicos se sentaron junto a ella – _

–_ "Se puede saber de que hablaban Bella" – pregunto Edward – _

–_ "A estábamos terminado la invitaciones para mi fiesta de cumpleaños este sábado" – contesto mientras preparaba otras invitaciones – _

–_ "Bella creí que habías dicho que ya tenias todas la invitaciones, esa para quien son esas…" – pregunto Rosalie, pero en ese momento sonó la campana, Bella se puso de pie y antes de alejarse de ahí volteo hacia los tres chicos._

– "_Me encantaría que asistieran aquí tienen" – le dijo mientras les daba un invitación a cada uno para después darse la vuelta rumbo a su salón de clases dejando a Edward muy contento – _

–_ "Van ir verdad muchachos, será muy divertido, la casa de Jacob en la playa es muy hermosa" – le preguntaba Rosalie muy emocionada – _

–_ "Por supuesto que iremos" – contesto Edward mientras leía la invitación pero una pequeña nota le llamo la atención._ "_Edward… gracias por lo de hace un rato y espero que puedas ir a mi fiesta no te preocupes por Jacob yo me encargo que se comporte… y nuevamente muchas gracias"_ – _(Jacob… me había olvidado de él, pero lograre ocupar el lugar que ocupa ese tipo en el corazón de mi ángel…) – pensó Edward mientras sonreía y caminaba por donde se había marchado Bella._

_

* * *

_ **A . BellaCullen****: **jajaja, si no pasan por desapercibidos, a pesar de todo le llama la atención, y tratare de subir cada semana o antes, muchas gracias por tomarte los segundos opinar ;D

**Lady . Abril****:** hay ya sé que se siente eso!! A mí también me ha pasado!!! No deja que leas los próximos capítulos te van a quitar el sueño por completo!!!!

* * *

Pues aquí está el segundo capítulo!!!

Espero y me digan que les pareció, a mi la verdad me dejo con varias dudas pero ufff, todo se aclara después!!! Bueno ya saben donde darle un click (si al botoncito verde) para que me digan si les ha gustado!!!

Hasta el siguiente capítulo…

Atte. [OpTaM]*


	3. Capitulo 3: SORPRESAS

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, ya que son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de KuMiKo Kou (una gran escritora) yo solo la adapto a nuestro personajes favoritos!!!

_**Volviendo a Amar**_

CAPITULO 3: SORPRESAS

Habían pasado los días y por fin esa noche sería su fiesta y aunque Bella estaba muy contenta no podía evitar estar preocupada por la actitud que había tomado Jacob después del día que pasaron juntos en la playa y además solo lo había visto a Jacob el día que paso a su casa para darle las llaves de la casa en la playa para que pudieran decorarla, ni siquiera la había llamado por teléfono y cuando ella llamaba a su casa nunca estaba, en su oficina siempre le decían que estaba en una junta y no contestaba las llamada que le hacía a su celular y antes de la fiesta que sería esa noche había decidido ir a buscarlo a su casa, esa era la razón por la cual se había levantado temprano esa mañana.

– "_Buenas tardes señorita se le ofrece algo" – Bella se extraño ya que desde que era novia de Jacob nunca le preguntaban el motivo de su visita y siempre le permitían el paso – (Quizá es una empleada nueva) – pensó _

– "_Si… se encuentra Jacob" – pregunto – _

– "_Si señorita pero en este momento no puede recibirla, pero puedo tomar su recado" – dicho esto último Bella sintió como si le hubieran echando un balde de agua fría – _

– "_Solamente dígale que estuve aquí… muchas gracias" – se dio la vuelta, no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando, de pronto sintió muchas ganas de salir corriendo y llorar._

_

* * *

_Mientras tanto dentro de la mansión de la familia Black, Jacob observaba como se alejaba su novia, se sentía muy mal y tenía muchas ganas de salir corriendo a abrazarla, esos días habían sido muy difícil para él, no había sido fácil evitar a la mujer que mas amaba, pero si quería darle un sorpresa tenía que resistir una horas más, horas que se estaban convirtiendo en una eternidad sin su ángel. Cuando Bella llego a su casa se sentía muy deprimida, estaba por llamar a sus amigas para que cancelaran la fiesta cuando escucho el teléfono, salió corriendo a contestar pero cuando llego su mama estaba atendiendo, espero frente a ella hasta que colgó.

– "_¿Quien era mamá?"– pregunto Bella – _

– "_Era Jacob dijo que pasaba por ti a las cinco y que estuvieras lista por que tenía que hablar contigo de algo muy importante" – le dijo su Renee para después salir rumbo a la cocina dejándola muy confundida – (A las cinco, que raro, si la fiesta comienza a las ocho, además que será eso tan importante que tiene que decirme, acaso será que… no… no puede ser el me quiere estoy segura) –_ pensaba mientras salía a caminar un poco estaba muy confundida y aun era temprano. Camino por mucho rato sin fijarse por donde caminaba hasta que sintió como chocaba contra algo o alguien…

– "_Edward… lo siento mucho venia muy distraída y no te vi" – se disculpo mientas se ponía de pie, había caído encima del él provocando un situación muy incómoda que la sonrojo un poco – _

– "_No te preocupes Bombón, yo también venia… pero que tonto soy, lo estaba olvidando feliz cumpleaños" – la felicito y le dio un abrazo – _

– "_Muchas gracias" – le contesto con cierto aire de tristeza –_

– "_Te pasa algo" – le pregunto – _

– "_No estoy bien, oye no quieres ir a comprar un helado" – le pregunto con una sonrisa – _

– "_Esta bien pero con la condición de que yo invito" – Bella asintió y caminaron juntos hasta la nevería._

Después de comprar el helado se sentaron en un banca frente al lago, platicaron de muchas cosas sin importancia ya que desde el día en que la ayudo con Mike se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, en la escuela pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, la acompañaba a su casa y habían ido uno que otro día al cine junto con sus hermanos y las chicas menos Ángela y Claire quienes salían con sus novios. Bella miro su reloj y se levantó de un brinco.

– "_Es tardísimo, ya son las cuatro, Jacob quedo de pasar por mí a las cinco" – le dijo – _

– "_Yo te llevo deje el carro aquí cerca" – se ofreció, y caminaron hasta el estacionamiento._

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Bella esta se despidió de Edward y entro corriendo a su casa solo tenía media hora para arreglarse, se dio un baño se puso el vestido que había comprado para ese día, era un vestido azul zafiro que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas se puso un juego de collar y aretes del mismo color que su papa le había regalado para ese día también compro unas zapatilla plateadas, se maquillo ligeramente y uso el perfume favorito de Jacob, cuando se miro en el espejo no pudo evitar recordar la actitud de su novio durante esos días, se retoco una vez mas y bajo a esperar a Jacob, se veía muy hermosa y el vestido sobresaltaba el color en sus ojos que lejos de mostrar felicidad dejaban ver la tristeza que sentía. De pronto el motor de un carro la saco de sus pensamientos, miro el reloj y eran la cinco en punto Jacob siempre era muy puntal cosa que la hizo sonreír un poco.

El moreno bajo de su convertible y toco la puerta de la casa, esta vez fue el señor Swan quien recibió al joven, lo hizo pasar a la sala donde se encontró con Bella dejándolo sorprendido se veía hermosa, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, la saludo besando su mano con delicadeza y después de despedirse de sus padres salieron de la casa, la ayudo a subir al carro y tomo su lugar en el mismo, condujo por varios minutos, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, Jacob estaba muy nervioso por la propuesta que le haría y Bella estaba muy triste lo había notado un poco frío con ella, no pudo resistir mas tenía que saber porque se comportaba de esa manera.

–"_Jacob detén el auto"– le pidió, dejando un poco sorprendido al moreno quien se detuvo junto a la carretera– _

– "_Sucede algo" – pregunto – _

– "_Eso es lo que yo quiero saber… te sucede algo, has estado muy frío conmigo… acaso… acaso dejaste de quererme" – termino de decir las últimas palabras con mucha tristeza, mientras trataba de ocultar un par de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos._

– "_Princesa… como puedes decir eso lo que pasa es que últimamente yo… yo" – trato de justificarse – _

– "_Tu qué" – insistió Bella – _

– "_Esta bien… lo que pasa es que estaba preparando una sorpresa para ti y no quería que te enteraras hasta que la vieras" – le dijo en un susurro – _

– "_Jacob yo pensaba que…" – no pudo terminar la frase solo se abrazo al moreno sintiendo que el alma regresaba a su cuerpo – _

– "_Como podría dejar de quererte si tu eres mi todo" – le susurro al oído para después besarla – _

– "_Ahora vámonos que se está haciendo tarde" – finalizo para después regresar al camino, volteo a ver a Bella quien le dio un sonrisa – (Como había extrañado tu sonrisa…) – pensó mientras sus labios mostraban un ligera sonrisa para después continuar manejando hasta el lugar donde los esperaba la sorpresa que tenía para su amada novia._

Llegaron a la playa pero en lugar de dirigirse al lugar donde sería la fiesta llegaron cerca del muelle, Jacob estacione el auto y abrió la puerta de Bella, se inclino hacia ella para besarla acto que fue correspondido por ella_. _

– "_Bella, tengo que vendarte los ojos aun no puedes ver la sorpresa" – le dijo el moreno mientras sacaba un pañuelo negro de su saco – _

– "_No entiendo nada pero… está bien" – le dijo en un tono tierno._

Jacob volvió a besarla y después le tapo los ojos con mucho cuidado la ayudo a bajar del auto y la tomo del brazo para que no fuera a caerse guiándola hasta el yate donde los estaban esperando, solo estaría presente además de ellos el capitán. Bella sintió un ligero movimiento y se aferro del brazo de Jacob, una vez que estaban mar adentro la abrazo por la espalda y le beso suavemente el cuello, logrando que ella se ruboriza por el contacto con él, a pesar de que ya había estado cientos de veces de esa manera con el no podía evitar sentir ese nerviosismo al tenerlo tan cerca

– _Te amo Bella… ah feliz cumpleaños – dichas las últimas palabras le descubrió los ojos dejándola impresionada, miraba cada detalle que seguramente Jacob había preparado cuidadosamente – _

– "_Jacob… esto es hermoso muchas gracias" – le dijo lanzándose a los brazos del joven quien la recibió con una sonrisa que fue interrumpida por los labios de ella dándole un beso suave pero a la vez apasionado, después de unos momentos se separo de él y le susurro al oído – _

– "_Te amo, no podría vivir sin ti" – haciendo que se sintiera el hombre más feliz del mundo._

Después de un rato de demostraciones de amor Jacob, se acerco a la botella de champaña que tenía preparada y comenzó a servir dos copas dando tiempo a Bella de observar con detalle el lugar, se encontraban en la cubierta que estaba tapizada por pétalos de rosas, en la barandilla del barco habían listones blancos, arreglos de rosas por todos lados, velas, era un lugar de ensueño, Jacob se encontraba cerca de un diván blanco lleno de cojines del mismo color y pétalos de rosas sobre este, pero lo que más le gusto fue ver el reflejo de la luna sobre el mar era algo único y al momento de mirar al cielo se encontró con el cielo mas estrellado que hubiera visto jamás, sintió como las lagrimas habían salido de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas, nunca se espero con una sorpresa así, en ese momento el se acerco a su lado dándole una copa.

– "_Sabes soy el hombre más afortunado al tenerte a mi lado, gracias" – dicho lo ultimo dio un trago a su bebida, necesitaba valor, pues estaba muy nervioso – _

– "_No tienes que agradecerme nada, yo también soy muy feliz de poder compartir mi vida contigo" – las últimas palabras de Bella tuvieron un efecto positivo en el, ya que sintió el valor suficiente para hacer lo que había planeado con mucha ilusión – _

– "_Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso, por eso me gustaría pedirte que compartieras el resto de tu vida conmigo" – comenzó a decir mientras sacaba un pequeña cajita negra de su saco._

Bella estaba en shock no sabía qué era lo que sentía, no sabía si quería llorar o reír de emoción.

– "_Isabella Marie Swan… te gustaría casarte conmigo" – le pidió con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba un sortija._

Bella se quedo completamente paralizada, de un trago se termino su bebida pero no dijo nada solo se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, el estaba muy nervioso por la actitud de ella, ¿Acaso eso significa que no? Se preguntaba, cuando sitio como un par de brazos rodeaba su cuello y un par de labios se unía a los suyos.

– "_Por supuesto que si… te amo tanto Jacob Black" – le contesto cuando se separo de él._

Jacob estaba muy contento ya que compartiría su vida con la castaña y eso era lo que más quería, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento ella se convirtió en lo mejor que podía tener, tomo la mano de Bella y le coloco la sortija en su dedo para después besar la mano de la joven haciendo que esta se ruborizara.

Jacob la abrazo a su cuerpo, le encantaba sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, comenzó a besarla mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda, sentía como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban, el beso comenzó a ser más ardiente, logrando que Bella se separa un minuto dejando escapar un suspiro que no supo si había sido por la falta de aire o por la sensación de sentir como el recorría su cuerpo con sus manos, Bella comenzó aflojar su corbata y quitarle el saco logrando tener más contacto con él, quien por su parte había logrado deshacerse de aquel vestido que estaba comenzando a estorbarle en búsqueda de sentir el cuerpo de su ángel, la tomo en sus brazos y la recostó suavemente sobre el diván se levanto un poco para observar el cuerpo de la mujer que estaría a su lado el resto de su vida, como si fuera un niño comenzó a explorar cada parte del cuerpo de Bella, de pronto sintió como el último par de prendas de ella se convertían en una tortura por lo que con un movimiento ágil las desprendió del cuerpo de la castaña, se recostó nuevamente sobre ella y comenzó a besarla con deseo, Bella al mismo tiempo que correspondía aquel beso logro desabotonar su camisa y quietársela para después acariciar su espalda, Bella sintió como la abrazaba y le susurraba palabras románticas siendo la luna el único testigo de aquella entrega de amor.

* * *

Las chicas habían llegado una hora antes de la hora indicada para organizar los últimos detalles con ellas habían llegado Edward, Emmett y Jasper debido a que Alice había insistido ya que nunca habían estado en la casa de Jacob y ponía de pretexto que podían perderse, aunque claro la verdadera razón era un misterio para sus amigas.

– "_Parece que todo está listo, solo falta que lleguen Bella y los invitados" – comento Rosalie al momento de sentarse cerca de Emmett – _

– "_Hablando de Bella yo creo que ya debería estar aquí no creen, además últimamente había estado un poco rara" – les dijo Claire quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, estaba muy preocupada, varias veces había visto llorar a su amiga cuando creía que nadie la observaba – _

– "_Pues esta tarde estuve con Bombón y ahora que lo recuerdo cuando nos encontramos parecía muy triste" –comento Edward ante la mirada de sus hermanos que parecían confundidos porque no les había comentado que había estado con ella esa tarde._

– "_Con que saliste con Bella…" – fue la pregunta de las chicas quienes fueron interrumpidas por varios invitados que comenzaron a llegar salvándolo de un interrogatorio seguro – _

– "_Hola Edward" – lo saludaron un grupo de chicas que si mal no recordaba eran las mismas que lo habían acosado a él y a sus hermanos todos los días en la escuela y aunque adoraba la música no podía decirse lo mismo de sus fans ya que pocas veces podía tener tranquilidad – _

– "_Hola chicas, si me disculpan creo que Alice me está buscando pero allá están mis hermanos que seguramente estarán encantados de platicar con ustedes – señalo a sus hermano y desapareció lo más rápido que pudo._

Edward estuvo recorriendo la casa hasta que llego al segundo piso asiendo caso omiso del letrero de prohibido que habían puesto las chicas, camino por un pasillo y entro a una habitación quería descansar un poco y curiosear un rato, al entrar se sentó en la orilla de cama y comenzó a observar la habitación desde ahí, sin duda alguna ese era el cuarto de un hombre y quien si no del mismo Jacob, en la mesa de noche encontró una fotografía de Bella, se veía preciosa la foto estaba tomada en un autódromo, Bella estaba sentada en el cofre de un hermoso auto de carreras y lucia un conjunto de short y un top, llevaba una chaqueta y lucia una encantadora sonrisa sin duda alguna esa chica lo había flechado, quien sonrió y se recostó en la cama, en ese momento percibió el aroma de bella, un sentimiento lo embargo sentía celos de tan solo pensar que ella estuviera con el _(Pero que estoy pensando, ella es su novia… pero no puedo evitar sentir celos de saberla en sus brazos) _escucho como la fiesta ya tenía todo un alboroto y salió tratando de evitar que notaran su ausencia y comenzaran a preguntar donde había estado salió de ahí llevándose consigo la foto de Bella dejando solo el portarretratos. Cuando entro a la fiesta sus hermanos se acercaron a él con una mirada de poco amigos.

– "_Tienes idea los que nos costó librarnos de esas chicas sino hubiera sido porque Claire llego a salvarnos, aun estaríamos lidiando con esas niñas porque alguien le dijo que estaríamos encantados de platicar con ellas" – le reclamo Emmett un poco molesto ya que si había algo que le desagradaba era bailar – _

– "_Vamos no se pongan así, fue una pequeña broma… por cierto ya llego mi Bombón" – pregunto mientras buscaba a la chica – _

– "_No, no ha llegado y es un poco raro ya que quedo de estar aquí hace una hora y ni siquiera ha llamado, además la chicas están al borde de la histeria" – le explico Jasper, en ese momento Edward salió de la casa y comenzó a marcar el numero de Bella (Contesta…) pensaba, estaba comenzando a preocuparse, volvió a marcar por tercera vez y cuando estaba a punto de colgar escucho la voz de su ángel..._

_

* * *

_Bella descansaba sobre el cuerpo de Jacob, se sentía tan bien cerca de él, incluso parecía que entre sus brazos el tiempo no pasaba, se sentía en otro universo, era muy feliz, recargada sobre su pecho escuchaba como los latidos de su prometido comenzaban a volver a la normalidad. Jacob por su parte sentía que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo, y sentir el peso de la chica sobre él lo hacía sentir aun mejor, le encantaba acariciar su espalda y disfrutar del aroma de su cabello.

Ninguno de los dos recordaba la fiesta, Bella se sentía relajada y si a eso le sumaba las caricias de Jacob era lógico que hubiera olvidado por completo su fiesta de cumpleaños, se sentía tan bien que había comenzado a quedarse dormida cuando escucho el sonido de su celular que aparte de darle un buen susto, casi estuvo a punto de caerse de no ser porque Jacob la estaba sujetando por la espalda.

− "_La fiesta" – rápidamente se levanto del sofá y cuando se percato de su desnudes se ruborizo e inmediatamente se cubrió por lo menos una parte con un cojín que había terminado en el suelo por la intensa actividad de la pareja, busco su celular en su bolsa y contesto –_

– "_Hola…" – saludo un poco nerviosa – "A Edward eres tu... si ya vamos para allá es solo que tuve que hacer algo mas importante pero en quince minutos llegamos… ok avísales a las chicas… está bien… adiós" – Bella se aproximo al moreno quien se había quedado dormido y lo beso tiernamente._

– "_Jacob…" – lo llamo – _

– _Mmmmm – contesto sin abrir los ojos – _

– "_Creo que nos olvidamos de mi fiesta ya es un poco tarde se supone que debía estar ahí hace una hora" – le recordó mientras comenzaba a vestirse y arreglarse el cabello – _

– "_Es verdad, me voy a cambiar pero esto tienes que compensármelo" – le dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada provocativa – _

– "_Te prometo que cuando estemos casados mis noches serán completamente tuyas" – rio la castaña – _

– _A si y que me dices de tus días – _

– "_Bueno por si no lo recuerdas tu trabajas y yo estudio así que ese tiempo tendrás que vivir sin mi" – Jacob la beso para terminar de vestirse _− _(Aun me cuesta trabajo creer que dentro de poco será mi esposa, es perfecta y la amo tanto)_ –_ pensaba mientras a contemplaba a una distancia muy corta._

_

* * *

_− "_Que paso Edward que te dijo Bella" _– _pregunto Jasper _–

– "_Dijo que tuvo que hacer algo importante pero que en quince minutos están aquí" _–

– "_A cierto viene acompañada por su novio" – comento Emmett tratando de enfatizar lo de su novio pues se había dado cuenta del interés que su hermano había mostrado en los últimos días por Bella y no quería que saliera lastimado – _

– "_Hola chicos, alguno podría prestarme su celular para llamar a Bella" – pregunto Rosalie – _

– "_No te preocupes acabo de llamarla y dijo que un rato llegaba" – Edward le entrego las llaves con una mirada de yo no hice nada – _

– "_Espero que ya no tarde mucho, los invitados han estado preguntando por ella… en fin no quieres bailar Emmett" – miro al Castaño con un sonrisa – _

– "_Lo siento mucho Rosalie no me gusta bailar, mejor vayamos por una bebida" – invito a la rubia quien solo sonrió y camino junto Emmett, dejando a Jasper y a Edward esperando a Bella._

La fiesta estaba muy divertida había gente nadando en la piscina, bailando, comiendo o simplemente disfrutando de alguna bebida, aunque la mayoría de los invitado había notado la ausencia de Bella y habían estado preguntando por ella a las chicas quienes no sabían que escusa poner.

Alice y Claire estaban platicando con varios compañeros de su clase cuando apareció Mike con sus amigos y como era obvio él no había sido invitado pero por ser amigo de los novios de Ángela y Claire se había enterado de la fiesta y había decidido hacer su aparición para felicitar a Bella y de paso saldar cuentas con cierto chico de ojos esmeralda, los había visto salir juntos muchas veces en el transcurso de esa semana y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que alguien se interpusiera en el plan que tenía preparado para conseguir que Bella lo aceptara como novio.

* * *

Bella y Jacob habían llegado al muelle y ahora se dirigían en el auto del moreno rumbo a la fiesta que estaba a pocos minutos de ahí, Bella estaba retocándose el maquillaje sin poder evitar sonrojarse al recordar el momento que acababa de pasar al lado de Jacob, guardo su maquillaje y nuevamente miro la sortija que llevaba, aun le resultaba difícil creer que ahora era la prometida de Jacob Black, de pronto el brillo de su mirada desapareció al pensar en la actitud que tomarían sus padres ya que ni siquiera había terminado de estudiar, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Jacob.

– "_Sucede algo _Campanita_" – le pregunto mientras tomaba su mano tratando de reconfortarla – _

– "_No… bueno la verdad me quede pensando en la reacción de mis padres y me dio un poco de miedo pensar que podrían llegar a oponerse, no quiero que me separen de ti… te amo mucho y no podría vivir sabiéndote lejos de mi vida" – un par de lagrimas se comenzaron a formar en sus ojos chocolates– _

– "_Bella, no te preocupes estoy seguro de que tus padres comprenderán y aceptaran nuestro matrimonio, pero si se llegaran a negar ten por seguro que eso no interferirá con nuestro planes y mucho menos podrían lograr que yo me aleje de ti simplemente porque te amo" – Bella le sonrío y se acerco a él besándolo en la mejilla._

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta Jacob ayudo a Bella a bajar del coche y luego subió nuevamente a él para estacionarlo en la cochera de la casa, si había algo que adoraba aparte de Bella y su hermana eran sus automóviles y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo a un grupo de adolescente que seguramente cuando la fiesta terminara estarían completamente ebrios. Bella decidió esperar a Jacob antes de entrar, mientras lo hacía varios de sus amigos la felicitaron, de pronto sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda, cuando se giro para saber de quién se trataba se encontró con Mike instintivamente se separo de él, por alguna razón ese chico le ocasionaba mucho miedo, sobre todo por la forma en que la miraba.

– "_Que haces aquí Mike, no recuerdo haberte invitado" – le pregunto tratando de sonar muy segura – _

– "_Pensé que quizá habías olvidado hacerlo y quise darte una sorpresa" – le contesto mientras se acercaba a ella – _

– "_Pues en realidad no olvide invitarte simplemente no quería que vinieras ya que solo mis amigos y la gente que quiero está invitada, así que es mejor que te marches" – aclaro dando unos pasos hacia la casa, cuando paso a su lado este la sujeto por la muñeca y la jalo a su cuerpo sujetándola por la cintura – _

– "_No creas que yo me doy por vencido tan fácil, varias veces te he dicho que serás mía y ahora te lo repito" – la amenazo tratando de besarla, Bella forcejeo con el pero su fuerza era mayo a la de ella y lo único que pudo hacer para defenderse fue gritar._

– "_¡¡__Jacob!!" – estaba desesperada, rogaba porque Jacob pudiera escucharla – _

– "_Hay Bella en serio piensas que le tengo miedo a tu noviecito" – le dijo mientras la acercaba mas a sus labios – _

–_Pues deberías tenerlo –llego Jacob acompañado por dos sujetos muy raros, Mike sonrió un poco y soltó a Bella quien inmediatamente corrió a los brazos del moreno – _

– "_A caso no puedes tu solo" – sonrió descaradamente, pero Jacob de un golpe le borro la sonrisa del rostro – "Claro que puedo, es solo que mi traje en nuevo y no pienso arruinarlo, así que muchachos podrían sacar la basura de mi propiedad" – ordeno a los dos sujetos que inmediatamente sujetaron a Mike quien en vano había tratado de defenderse – _

– "_Esto no se va a quedar así, no tienen la menor idea de con quien se están metiendo me las van a pagar" – amenazo a Jacob quien ignoro la amenaza y abrazo a su novia – _

– "_Te encuentras bien _Campanita_" – le pregunto – _

– "_Si… estoy bien…" – la castaña fue interrumpida por sus amigas ya que los gritos de Mike no habían pasado desapercibidos – _

– "_Bella estas bien que paso" – pregunto Ángela – _

– "_Si estoy bien chicas, es solo que no entiendo cómo se entero de la fiesta" – pregunto – _

– "_Bella lo sentimos nosotros veníamos para acá cuando apareció y… bueno no creímos que ocasionara problemas" – se disculpo Ben quien estaba al lado de Quil – _

– "_No hay problema chicos, pero que hacemos afuera mejor vamos a divertirnos" – todos entraron a la fiesta a excepción de las chicas, Bella y Jacob, y los hermanos Cullen – _

– "_Oye Jake quienes eran esos tipo" – pregunto Bella – _

– "_Son vigilantes que contrate para la casa… pero mejor dime quien era ese tipo" – pregunto Jacob un poco serio pues no le había agradado la manera como la había tratado – _

– "_Su nombre es Mike y es un compañero de la escuela…" –_

Bella se quedo callada no sabía si debía decirle que no era la primera vez que la molestaba pues sabía que Jacob no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

– "_Que ha molestado a Bella durante más de año" – termino diciendo Rosalie –_

– "_Y por qué no me habías dicho nada Bella" – pregunto el moreno – _

– "_Porque no quería que te preocuparas" – contesto la chica – _

– "_Bella no puedes ocultarme esas cosas y menos ahora" – le contesto el moreno– _

– "_Te prometo que no lo volverá a pasar además Edward me ha ayudado un par de veces… pero no quiero seguir hablando de eso ya… ahora tengo algo más importante que decirles" – sonrió la castaña abrazando a Jacob – _

– "Que sucede Bombón" – pregunto Edward –

– "Como esta eso de Bombón" – pregunto el moreno un poco molesto –

– "Es un apodo que le puse a Bella de cariño, acaso no sabías que somos amigos" – contesto el guiñándole un ojo a Bella.

– "Me voy a casar" – grito Bella para terminar con la discusión que seguramente comenzarían Edward y Jacob, mostrándoles la sortija a las chicas –

– "Queeee" – gritaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo que abrazaban a Bella, ante la mirada de todos los chicos – "Así es mi campanita acepto ser mi esposa" – agrego Jacob enfatizando la palabra esposa.

Edward sintió como si como lo hubieran apuñalado por la espalda, estaba muy enamorado de Bella y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, ese día después de haber estado con ela en el parque había decidido comenzar a conquistarla y quizá hasta había albergado la ilusión de lograr que ella lo mirara con de otra forma que no fuera una simple amistad. Ninguno de los presente se percato de la tristeza en los ojos de Edward a excepción de Jacob, ya que todos estaban felicitando a la pareja.

– "_Y tú no vas a felicitarnos Edward" – pregunto el moreno – _

– "_Claro, espero que sean muy felices Bombón" – finalizo el pelinegro, aunque sus palabras sonaban tristes – "Muchas gracias Edward" – Bella abrazo al ojos verdes, en ese tiempo había logrado llegar a tomarle cariño._

Esa noche Edward se encerró en su habitación, durante todo el camino a su casa no había dicho ninguna palabra, sus hermanos sabían que era lo que le estaba pasando pero prefirieron no comentar nada ya que no tenía caso y esperaba que él se olvidara de sus sentimientos por Bella.

Edward se recostó en su cama no entendía como Bella se había convertido en algo tan importante para él si tenían muy poco tiempo conociéndose, _(Ahora como le hago para sacarla de mi corazón… quizá… no… no podría, pero me conformo con saber que es muy feliz… y solo somos amigos) _pensaba mientras observaba la fotografía que había tomado en casa de Jacob.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que Bella había anunciado su compromiso a sus amigos más cercanos, pero aun no habían hablado con sus padres ya que su papa había estado de viaje, pero aparte de eso ahora tenía otra preocupación en la mente y aun que no estaba segura completamente sospechaba que estaba embarazada.

Tenía una cita con su doctora ese día por la tarde, cosa por la cual no había podido dormir en toda la noche, por lo menos no tendría clases y podía quedarse más tiempo en la cama, había decidido no decirle nada Jacob y a las chicas hasta que estuviera segura, solo le había contado de sus sospechas a Edward ya que este se negó a acompañarla si no le contaba que le estaba ocurriendo, después de contarle todo él había aceptado estar con ella en ese momento ya que no quería estar sola. Y como siempre ocurre cuando menos quieres que pase el tiempo este transcurre más rápido y la hora en que Edward pasaría por ella había llegado, Bella ya estaba lista cuando el timbre de su casa sonó.

– "_Voy a salir mamá en un rato regreso" – grito desde la puerta, cuando abrió se encontró con un sonriente Edward – _

– "_Estas lista Bombón" – pregunto Edward – _

– "_Si… vámonos" – contesto ella – _

– "_Deje el auto a la vuelta, me costó mucho trabajo convencer a Jasper de prestármelo" – le dijo Edward – _

– "_Si no te molesta podríamos caminar, no está muy lejos" – sonrió Bella – _

– "_Esta bien caminemos… me imagino que no me dirás cual es la razón de tu visita con el médico" – pregunto Edward – _

– "_No aun no… " – fue lo único que respondió Bella._

Continuaron caminando por un rato y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Edward por entablar una conversación con Bella, esta solo contestaba con monosílabos y Edward había desistido y solo caminaba a su lado, de vez en cuando giraba su mirada hacia Bella quien se mantenía sumergida en sus pensamientos. Cuando llegaron al consultorio ella entro con la doctora y Edward la espero en la lasa de espera, pasaron treinta minutos cuando ella pareció, tenía la mirada cristalizada, Edward se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

– "_Que sucede Bella… que te dijo la doctora"– pregunto muy preocupado – _

– "_Estoy embarazada, casi tengo dos meses… no lo puedo creer Jake y yo seremos papás" – lloró la castaña. _

Edward la llevo a una cafetería para que se tranquilizara, aunque sentía mucha alegría por ella no podía evitar sentir un poco de tristeza ya que le hubiera encantado ser el padre de la creatura que crecía en el vientre de su Bombón.

– "_Y que piensas hacer ahora Bombón" – le pregunto, sacándola de sus cavilaciones – _

– "_Pues primero tengo que decírselo a Jake, pero lo que me preocupa son mi padres no se como tomaran la noticia" – contesto un poco preocupada – _

– "_Y como crees que tome la noticia Jacob" – Edward no pudo evitar la pregunta ya que en el fondo deseaba que no tomara una buena actitud – _

– "_Pues estoy segura que se pondrá muy contento" – sonrió ella muy feliz._

_

* * *

_

**Respuestas a sus RR**

**Ckamilafanstwilight:** me alegra que te guste porque a mí también me gusta demasiado : D

**karin Cullen**: jaja si fue divertido pero recibió su merecido!!! Aplausos para Jacob!!!! Jajaja

**A . BellaCullen:** si bella esta súper enamorada de Jacob, :S pero así es la historia, pero claro nada es imposible y menos para nuestro amado Edward!! Y si hay que darle ánimos, a ver si lo logra jojo

bueno aqui ya puse sus respuestas :D

* * *

Ahhh!!! Aquí está el 3er capitulo se que están un poco confundidas pero créanme pronto muchas cosas cambiaran!!! Por favor díganme que opinan, y ya saben cómo hacerlos solo den un click al botoncito verde para que me digan si les ha gustado!!!

Hasta el siguiente capítulo

Atte. [OpTaM]*


	4. Nota!

Hola chicas, muchas gracias a todas las que han leído esta historia, pero me gustaría comentarles algo, mmm, no se si les guste que actualice diario o semanalmente, puedo dividir los capítulos entre 7 y así subir un pedazo cada día o prefieren que lo suba complete??

Por favor opinen y háganme saber cómo les gustaría que subiera la historia :D

Atte. [OpTaM]*


	5. CAPITULO 4: DESTELLO DE FELICIDAD 1

**Antes de comenzar a leer, quiero agradecer los RR de los capítulos anteriores, y aclarar unas cosas, he hecho unas modificaciones a los capítulos 1 y 3, para que no tengan que leerlos de nuevo les doy una breve explicación: **

**Cap. 1: se cambio el apodo de bella, en vez de Bells como le dice Jacob ahora es campanita como pudieron ver en el Capitulo 3 :D**

**Cap. 3: aquí es donde por primera vez Edward le dice Bombón, no se explica porque él le pone ese apodo pero mmm.. Bueno es de cariño, no hay ninguna 2da intención o doble sentido :D además puse las respuestas a los RR del cap. 2 :D**

**Creo que es todo y pues ahora si a leer :D **

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, ya que son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de KuMiKo Kou (una gran escritora) yo solo la adapto a nuestro personajes favoritos!!!

_**Volviendo a Amar**_

**CAPITULO 4: "**_**DESTELLO DE FELICIDAD I"**_

Después que recibió la noticia de su embarazo Bella estaba muy contenta, en su mirada se podía observar una luz muy cálida, sin embargo también estaba muy preocupada porque sentía que había defraudado a sus papás, y por si fuera poco no había podido hablar con Jacob debido a que había salido de la ciudad para competir en una carrera, durante esos días se pasaba la mayor parte del día en su habitación, quería estar sola para poder pensar con más claridad todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, las veces que había hablado por teléfono con Jacob trataba de parecer normal ya que había decidido no darle la noticia por teléfono.

Jacob había estado fuera de New York por más de una semana y regresaba ese día por la tarde, esperaba poder darle una sorpresa a Bella por lo cual no le había confirmado el día de su llegada. El avión donde viajaba llego puntual, recogió su auto y se dirigió a la casa de su prometida, la había extrañado tanto que ni siquiera paso a dejar su equipaje a su casa.

Cuando llego la casa de Bella comenzaba a caer la noche, y solo pudo observar luz en la ventana de su cuarto _(Seguro sus padres salieron a algún evento y ella no quiso acompañarlos) _fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza ya que sabía que Bella detestaba asistir a ese tipo de eventos, incluso podía decirse afortunado ya que desde que eran novios ella nunca se había negado a acompañarlo a los eventos que él tenía que asistir por asuntos de negocio.

Toco la puerta y espero un poco, cuando estaba por volver a tocar, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Bella, llevaba un pantalón deportivo con una blusa de tirantes y el cabello desordenado algo muy raro en ella ya que siempre trataba de lucir despampanante.

– "_Campanita, estas bien" – pregunto un poco preocupado por la apariencia de Bella ya que nunca la había visto de esa forma – _

– "_Jake, que bueno que llegaste… yo" – fue lo único que pudo decir ya que sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y solo corrió hacia los brazos del moreno – _

– "_Bella que paso, que te hicieron" – insistió Jacob mucho más preocupado – _

– "_No, estoy bien es solo que… bueno es que tengo algo que decirte… pasa" – finalizo mientras dejaba entrar a Jacob._

Bella se sentó junto a Jacob sobre un sofá y fijo su mirada al piso, no sabía cómo comenzar ya que ni siquiera ella misma había podido asimilar la noticia, Jacob solo tomo entre sus manos el delicado rostro de su prometida haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, un par de lagrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre las mejillas de ella, Jacob la abrazo y la beso tiernamente.

– "Campanita me tienes muy preocupado dime por que estas así" – pregunto una vez más – "Lo que pasa es que hace unos días tuve una cita con mi doctora porque no me había sentido bien… y me dijo… que…" – y guardo silencio –

– "Campanita que te dijo" – Jacob levanto un poco la voz estaba comenzando a imaginarse lo peor –

– "Estoy… estoy… estoy embarazada" – por fin termino la frase.

Bella observo a Jacob tratando de encontrar alguna reacción pero el solo se quedo en silencio no hizo ninguna mueca ni comento nada por unos minutos, ese silencio la hizo dudar, pues no había pensado que pasaría si Jacob no se mostraba feliz por la noticia, no quiso seguir mirando al moreno y bajo nuevamente su mirada al piso.

– "_Lo siento Jake…" – intento disculparse – _

– "_Campanita disculparte porque… si me acabas de dar la mejor noticia del mundo, vamos a tener un bebe… voy a ser papá" – grito Jacob levantándose del sofá y comenzando a caminar en círculo, se notaba que estaba muy nervioso – _

– "_Entonces si quieres que tengamos un bebe" – pregunto muy confundida por las reacciones de Jacob – _

– "_Claro que si… pero es que acaso tu no…" – no pudo terminar la frase porque Bella lo abrazo._

– "_Por supuesto que sí, es solo que… no sé cómo le voy a decir a mis padres" – lloro Bella – _

– "_Amor no te preocupes, recuerda que yo estoy contigo, además ya teníamos planes de casarnos" – la beso en la frente, Bella sonrío nuevamente y lo beso en los labios –_

– "_Hay Jacob, soy muy feliz al tenerte a mi lado… te amo"– susurro – _

– "_Yo también te amo" – le contesto entre un beso – _

– "_Por cierto tengo mucha hambre, que te parece si pedimos una pizza" – interrumpió Bella – _

– "_Claro que sí pero y tus papas" – pregunto, no le parecía correcto estar en su casa sin la compañía de sus futuros suegros – _

– "_No te preocupes ellos no vendrán hasta mañana por la noche, fueron a visitar a la abuela" – sonrío mientras marcaba el numero de una pizzería._

Jacob paso toda la noche con Bella, estaba muy feliz solo podía hablar de todas las cosas que haría cuando su bebe naciera, incluso había decidido que fuera un niño así podría enseñarle sobre autos, a cada minuto abrazaba a Bella y le daba las gracias por estar a su lado y darle el mejor regalo del mundo "Un hijo", mientras Jacob hacia planes ella solo lo miraba con mucha ternura, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera, parecía como un niño con juguete nuevo.

Cuando ya era muy tarde ambos estaban recostados en la alfombra junto a la chimenea, el seguía platicando muy animado y no se había dado cuenta que Bella se había quedado dormida, estaba muy cansada ya que la noches anteriores no había podido descansar por estar pensando en la reacción de sus padres cuando se enteraran de la noticia, pero ahora que Jacob estaba con ella se sentía más tranquila, sabía que mientras él estuviera a su lado podría enfrentar cualquier cosa.

– "_Campanita, como te gustaría que se llamara nuestro bebe" – pregunto, pero al momento de mirar el rostro de Bella la encontró dormida, la observo por un rato y no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa y besar tiernamente sus labios, coloco su mano en el vientre de su amada – _

– "_Hay Bella me haz hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo" –_

_

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente los hermanos Cullen se encontraban en el estudio de grabación, faltaba muy poco para que lanzaran su ultimo sencillo y diera comienzo la promoción, sin embargo Edward no había podido concentrarse y no habían hecho ningún avance durante todo el día.

– "_Edward que te pasa, es la quinta vez que te equivocas en la misma canción, a este paso no acabaremos nunca" – le reclamo Emmett – _

– "_Es verdad has estado muy distraído no me digas que sigue pensando en Bella" – pregunto Jasper – _

– "_Lo siento mucho muchachos es solo que no puedo concentrarme que le parece si continuamos mañana" – Se disculpo saliendo de la cabina de grabación _

Sus hermanos lo siguieron sabían que por lo menos ese día sería imposible continuar trabajando.

– "_Que sucede Edward" – pregunto Leah, pero antes de recibir la contestación de Edward sonó su celular – "Discúlpame…" – se retiro un poco y contesto – "Bueno… Jacob eres tú, qué te pasa te noto raro que sucede" – Edward estaba escuchando la conversación, sabia cual era la razón de la llamada de Jacob a su hermana y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza – "Si está bien esta noche platicamos… Bye" – colgó y se acerco nuevamente a los chicos._

– "_Esta bien muchachos puedes irse a descansar y nos vemos mañana, Edward espero que mañana si te concentres, no es justo para todas la personas que trabajan en este proyecto que por tu culpa no podamos avanzar con el proyecto" – le llamo la atención – _

– "_Tienes razón, lo siento… nos vemos mañana" – se disculpo y salió del estudio dejando a sus hermanos muy preocupados por él._

Edward camino por mucho tiempo sabía que tenía que olvidarla pero no sabía cómo, sin darse cuenta en qué momento llego hasta la casa de Bella se detuvo en la esquina y sonrío con un poco de melancolía, estuvo ahí por unos minutos hasta que vio salir a Jacob y subir a su auto, sintió un poco de coraje pero al mismo tiempo estaba contento de saber que su Bombón era muy feliz. Camino hasta la puerta de la casa, pensó un poco y decidió tocar.

– "_Hola Edward, que te trae por aquí" – lo recibió Bella, el pudo notar como su mirada irradiaba felicidad – _

– "_No me invitas a pasar Bombón" – pregunto con una sonrisa – _

– "_Claro que si pasa" – se hizo a un lado dejándolo entrar– _

– "_Edward estaba desayunando, quieres acompañarme" – le pregunto Bella – _

– "_Claro Bombón y dime tu cocinaste" – sonrió un poco – _

– "_Claro que no, fue Jacob, estuvo conmigo esta mañana, sabes ya le dije que seriamos papás" – _

– "_Y como lo tomo" – pregunto, al mismo tiempo que bebía un poco de jugo – _

– "_Estaba muy contento, sabes nunca lo había visto así, parecía un niño, lo amo tanto" – Edward trato de ocultar la tristeza en sus ojos, no quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por ella – _

– "_Me da mucho gusto por ustedes, por cierto me tengo que ir quede de verme con los chicos en el estudio" – mintió y se levanto, Bella lo acompaño a la puerta y lo despidió con una sonrisa._

Llego hasta el parque donde había estado con Bella y se sentó en la misma banca, paso toda la mañana pensando, sabía que ella nunca sería para él y decidió que lo mejor sería tratar de pensar en ella como una amiga y no como una mujer.

* * *

Jacob pasó a su casa para darse un baño y después salió rumbo a su oficina, estaba seguro que tendría muchos pendientes, a pesar de que Sam se ocupaba de la empresa durante su ausencia había cosas que solamente él podía autorizar o papeles que requerían de su firma, cuando llego al estacionamiento se encontró con Sam.

– "_Jacob cuando llegaste" – pregunto el moreno – _

– "_Si amigo estoy muy bien pero gracias por preguntar" – bromeo Jacob _–

– "_Vaya veo que esta de muy buen humor, se podría decir que incluso mucho más contento que el día que llegaste casi bailando de felicidad porque Bella acepto casarse contigo"._

_**Flash back**_

Sam estaba en su oficina revisando algunos documentos de la disquera cuando entro Jacob, Sam sonrió ante la mirada llena de felicidad de su amigo, pudo imaginarse que el motivo se llamaba Bella Swan ya que desde que ella era la novia de amigo este se veía más feliz y sonreía más a menudo.

– "_Jacob… sucede algo" – pregunto Sam – _

– "_Pero que pregunta más tonta acaso no se nota, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo" – se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio de su amigo – _

– "_Aaa… Bella te dijo que si" – pregunto, había recordado que la noche anterior Jacob le propondría matrimonio Bella – _

– "_Claro que me dijo que si…" _

_**Fin del flash back**_

– "_Voy a ser papá… Bella está embarazada" – sonrió Jacob – _

– "_Vaya… ustedes sí que van muy rápido, pero me da mucho gusto… muchas felicidades" – Sam abrazo a Jacob – _

– "_Gracias Sam… pero ahora vayamos a trabajar, estoy seguro que mi oficina está repleta de trabajo" – Jacob sonrió, no tenía muchas ganas de estar ahí solo quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a Bella – _

– "_Tienes razón, pero saliendo de la oficina iremos a un bar a celebrar que el gran Jacob Black muy pronto cambiara pañales" – bromeo y camino hacia el elevador seguido por Jacob.

* * *

_

Bella había llamado a las chicas había decidido decirles que estaba embarazada, habían quedado de encontrarse en el parque. Se metió al baño y cuando estaba desnuda observo su cuerpo en el espejo y toco su vientre, aun no se podía notar su embarazo pero sabía que dentro de muy poco su figura cambiaria, sonrío y se metió a la ducha. Cuando termino de bañarse se puso un vestido blanco de tirantes hasta las rodillas y una zapatilla del mismo color, salió de su casa y camino al parque, cuando llego sus amigas ya estaba ahí, como siempre se le había hecho un poco tarde.

– "Bella _tu siempre llegando tarde, nunca vas a cambiar"– la regaño Claire – _

– "_Hay Claire no me molestes" – le contesto – _

– "_Bueno ahora si dinos que era eso tan importante que tenías que decirnos" – le pregunto Rosalie – _

– "_Si Bella cuéntanos" – le pidió Ángela – _

– "_Chicas… lo que pasa es que… primero que les parece si compramos un helado" – todas las chicas comenzaron a reír – _

– "_Hay Bella nunca vas a cambiar" – dijo Alice – _

– "_Vamos… es que tengo antojo de un helado triple de fresa con chocolate" – sonrió Bella– _

– "_Esta bien vamos" – dijo Claire._

Después de comprar su helado las chicas regresaron al parque que tanto les gustaba, todas habían notado la mirada nerviosa de Bella, pero de cualquier forma irradiaba mucha felicidad, las chicas pensaron que eso se debía a su boda con Jacob.

– "_Ya Bella cuéntanos que es lo que tenías que decirnos" – pregunto Rosalie – _

– "_Si cuéntanos" – insistió Ángela – _

– "_Hay chicas lo que pasa es que… bueno… hay estoy muy contenta" – Bella no encontraba las palabras para decir que estaba embarazada – _

– "_Ya deja de hacernos sufrir y dimos que pasa" – pregunto Claire, siempre se desesperaba mucho más que las otras chicas – _

– "_Ya está bien, lo que pasa es que van a ser tías…" – si las chicas hubieran podido ver la expresión que tenían en ese momento se hubieran burlado de ellas mismas, todas se quedaron sin habla y Bella solo mostro una sonrisa._

– "_Chicas… no escucharon, les acabo de decir que Jake y yo vamos ser papas dentro de algunos meses" – Bella miro a las chicas quienes seguían sin poder decir nada, iba a acercarse a Rosalie cuando esta soltó un grito y corrió a abrazar a Bella, después de eso la rubia no supo en qué momento todas corrieron a abrazarla._

– "_Hay Bella que felicidad vamos a ser tías… pero cuando te enteraste" – pregunto Alice – _

– "_Pues verán hace como quince días que los sé, Edward me acompaño a hacerme la prueba y…" – pero no pudo terminar – _

– "_Y se puede saber porque no nos lo habías dicho antes y porque le pediste ayuda a Edward y no a nosotras" – pregunto Rosalie – _

– "_Lo siento es que quería que fuera Jake el primero en conocer la noticia, además estaba bueno aun estoy un poco asustada, no sé cómo vayan a tomar la noticia mis padres" – explico – _

– "_Yo creo que… pero tú y Jacob pensaban casarse pronto no es cierto" – dijo Ángela, todas sabía que aunque los papás de Bella la consentían mucho también sabían que eran muy estrictos y que les importaba mucho lo que la gente decía – _

– "_Hola Bombón" – pregunto una voz de hombre muy conocida para ellas._

Las chicas voltearon hacia la izquierda y se encontraron con Edward y sus hermanos, todas la chicas y sus hermanos sabían acerca de los sentimientos que Edward guardaba para Bella, de hecho cualquier persona a su alrededor pudo haberlo sabido ya que se notaba por la forma en la que la miraba y por la manera en la que sonreía cuando Bella estaba cerca de él, solo ella nunca se había percatado de eso, si lo quería mucho, incluso le parecía atractivo, pero a quien no si Edward era un hombre muy apuesto.

– "_Hola chicos" – saludo Rosalie, y abrazo especialmente a Emmett quien se sonrojo ante la actitud de Rosalie – _

– "_Me imagino que ya les contante a las chicas que muy pronto te convertirás en una lindad mamá verdad Bombón" – pregunto Edward – _

– "_Si ya se los dije" – sonrío Bella – _

– "_Vaya que sorpresa pero muchas felicidades" – la felicito Jasper – _

– "_Si, muchas felicidades" – la abrazo Emmett, la amistad entre ellos y las chicas se había hecho muy fuerte, la mayoría del tiempo libre que tenía trataban de estar junto y pasarla bien._

Las reunión se empezó a alargar por lo que se fueron casa de Alice que no estaba muy lejos, el tema principal para el bebe de Bella pasaron buen rato sugiriendo algunos nombres, incluso hasta tuvieron una discusión sobre si sería niña o niño, Bella estuvo ahí hasta que Jacob paso a recogerla después de su trabajo. Edward trataba de sonreír todo el tiempo, de verdad estaba tratando de ver a Bella solamente como una amiga pero como le explicaba eso a su corazón era lo que se repetía constantemente.

* * *

Durante el transcurso de esa semana Jacob trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a la rubia, la había llevado a un hospital muy exclusivo de la ciudad para que ahí llevaran el proceso de su embarazo, trataba de asegurar que tanto Bella como su bebe se encontraran en perfecto estado de salud, además habían estado planificando su boda, sabían que tenía que ser lo antes posible para evitar rumores sobre su embarazo, aunque a ellos ese tipo de cosas no les importaba sabían que tanto para los padres de ella como para el resto de la familia Swan eso era muy importante, así que si las cosas salían como ellos planeaban la boda sería en menos de un mes.

Bella les había dicho a sus papás que Jacob quería hablar con ellos y había planeado una cena en la cual estarían solamente sus padres, Jacob, Leah y ella misma. El día había llegado, Bella estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando escucho que llegaba el auto de Jacob, se miro por última vez en el espejo y bajo hacia la estancia donde ya se encontraban todos, Jacob y su papa hablaban de negocios, mientras su mama le daba algunos consejos de cocina a Leah.

* * *

**Respuestas a sus RR del capitulo 3**

Ckamilafanstwilight: claro por aquí andamos, y no me perderé lo prometo!!!

karin Cullen: jaja ya se pero ni que hacerle, pero que quede claro que ese bebe es totalmente concebido en el amor de sus padres!! Así que veremos que pasa…

A . BellaCullen: a mí también me dio mucha tristeza cuando me entere que estaba embarazada y mas que él fue el primero en enterarse claro después de Bella, imaginen cuanto le dolió :(

* * *

**Respuestas a los RR de la Nota de Autor**

**Donna:** uff… eso me costaría mucho tiempo y no sé si podría cumplirles a diario, me encantaría hacerlo pero no cuento con tanto tiempo. :S

**Krmylukis:** por mayoría de votos así será :D

**Ckamilafanstwilight:** pues muchas gracias por votar y es la opción ganadora jajaja

**Petalos de Furia:** jaja, sorry pero por mayoría de votos será por cachitos, espero que aún así nos sigas :D

**karin Cullen:** jajaja ok, puers con tu voto ganamos asi que sera un pedacito diario :D

* * *

Como se pudieron dar cuenta este capítulo esta completito y súper rápido, se los daré como un bono por decirme que piensan el siguiente capitulo si lo pondré en partes por mayoría de votos así que espero que los disfruten…

Que pasara en la plática familiar?? Como se pondrá Charlie cuando se entere del embarazo?? Díganme que opinan y mientras les dejare un adelanto (hay que buena gente soy jojo)

– "_Muy bien como ustedes saben hace algún tiempo que mantengo una relación con su hija, pero el motivo de esta cena es para solicitar su aprobación para casarme con ella" – declaro Jacob – _

– "_Pero se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo mi hija ni siquiera ha terminado sus estudios, no creo que sea el momento indicado para que se case" – le respondió Charlie._

Nos leemos mañana, así que cuídense!!!

Atte. [OpTaM]*


	6. CAPITULO 5:DESTELLO DE FELICIDAD 2 PED1

Bueno aquí está el primer pedacito del capítulo 5, tal y como lo prometí actualizare diario. Este capítulo está dividido en 6, casi todas las partes pasan de la hoja y media así que a leer, nos vemos abajo :D

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, ya que son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de KuMiKo Kou (una gran escritora) yo solo la adapto a nuestro personajes favoritos!!!

_**Volviendo a Amar**_

**CAPITULO 5: "**_**DESTELLO DE FELICIDAD II" PEDACITO 1 :D**_

Durante el transcurso de la cena Bella había estado ausente, no quería que el tiempo pasara pues sabía que en cuanto terminaran de cenar sus padres preguntarían al Jacob cual era el verdadero motivo de aquella reunión tal y como había ocurrido cuando él solicito su permiso para sostener una relación seria con su única hija. En ese momento recordó como había tomado la noticia Leah.

_**Flash back**_

Bella y Jacob le habían dado la noticia a Leah el mismo día que las chicas se enteraron, la habían invitado a cenar a un restaurante sin darle ningún motivo en especial para hacerlo, cosa que no sorprendió a la Leah pues seguido salían los tres juntos.

− "_Bueno, no creen que ya es hora de que me digan por que tienen esa sonrisa" – pregunto la morena – _

– "_A poco se nota tanto" – pregunto el moreno con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de bella – _

– "_Claro… si desde que llegamos no han hecho más que sonreír" – bromeo Leah logrando un ligero rubor en la pareja – _

– "_Está bien, el verdadero motivo de esta cena es para informarte que Bella y yo hemos decidido casarnos" – le informo, tomando la mano de su prometida – _

– "_Que… no creen que es muy pronto, además Bella aun está estudiando, deberían esperar por lo menos a que termine sus estudios" – aconsejo la morena, ella quería mucho a Bella y sabía que su hermano era muy feliz a su lado, pero el matrimonio era un paso muy importante y no quería que tomaran esa decisión tan precipitada._

– "_Por supuesto que Bella va a seguir estudiando, además eso es algo que no está a discusión, solo queríamos que lo supieras" – contesto el moreno un poco molesto pues creía que su hermana lo apoyaría – _

– "_Jacob no malinterpretes mis palabras yo solo quiero que estén seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta y si es están seguros no pienso hacerlos cambiar de opinión es más los felicito" – sonrío Leah que inmediatamente abrazo a Bella y a su hermano – _

– "_Muchas gracias Leah" – le sonrió Bella – _

– "_Y díganme cuando es la boda" – pregunto antes de darle un trago a su bebida – _

– "_Pues tiene que ser lo más pronto posible, porque no puedo estar más tiempo lejos de ellos" – contesto Jacob._

– "_Ellos… a quienes te refieres con ellos" – pregunto un poco confundida– _

"_A… lo que pasa es que Bella está embarazada… hermana voy a ser papá" – grito el moreno para después abrazar eufóricamente a Bella quien no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante la mirada de asombro de su futura cuñada._

_**Fin del flash back **_

De pronto se borro la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios al momento de recordar la expresión de Leah cuando por fin pudo asimilar la noticia de que muy pronto ellos la convertirían en tía pues sabía que sus padres no tomaría la noticia de la misma manera pues la familia de su padre aun era muy conservadora, comenzó a doblar nerviosamente la servilleta que tenía sobre sus piernas hasta que sintió como la mano de Jacob apretaba las de ella, este movimiento le regreso a Bella la confianza y el valor que había perdido durante la cena, miro al Jacob y le sonrío.

– "_Bueno joven Black, creo que ya es momento de hablar sobre el tema que viene a tratar con nosotros, y si no me equivoco tiene que ver con mi pequeña no es cierto" – pregunto seriamente Charlie – _

– "_A si es Sr. Swan el motivo de mi visita tiene que ver con mi relación con Bella" – contesto Jacob mostrando un seguridad en sus palabras – _

– "_Pues bien, entonces usted dirá" – lo amino el papa de Bella mientras la miraba– _

– "_Muy bien como ustedes saben hace algún tiempo que mantengo una relación con su hija, pero el motivo de esta cena es para solicitar su aprobación para casarme con ella" – declaro Jacob – _

– "_Pero se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo mi hija ni siquiera ha terminado sus estudios, no creo que sea el momento indicado para que se case" – le respondió Charlie._

– "_Sr. Swan el que Bella este casada conmigo no va a ser ningún impedimento para que continúe con su carrera ya que yo también lo considero algo muy importante" – continuo el moreno – "Y antes que nada quiero que estén enterados que fue durante el cumpleaños de Bella hace tres meses que yo le propuse matrimonio, pero por asuntos de negocios no había podido venir a hablar con ustedes" – siguió hablando – _

– "_Bella me puedes explicar porque no nos habías contado los planes que tenias con el joven Black" – pregunto Renee – _

– "_Mamá es que… yo" – Bella estaba muy nerviosa que no podía articular un oración completa._

– "_Disculpe Sra. Swan yo le pedí a Bella que no se los comentara pues quería ser yo quien hablara con ustedes" – interrumpió el moreno – _

– "_Lo siento mucho Sr. Black pero no puedo darles mi consentimiento para una cosa tan absurda" – declaró el padre de Bella – _

– "_Sr. Swan nuestra decisión no va a cambiar, además ahora no solo pensamos en nosotros si no también en el bebé que estamos esperando" – le dijo Jacob ante la mirada de asombro de los padres de Bella – _

– "_No puede ser… Isabella me has decepcionado completamente" – dijo su padre– _

– "_Papá yo… perdóname" – suplico mientras se acercaba a su padre pero este la abofeteo en el momento que la tuvo frente a él._

* * *

Muchas gracias a **Karin Cullen**, por estar por algún lugar leyendo esta historia que en lo personal me encanta :D

Ufff, los papas de Bella ya se enteraron!!! Y Charlie le pego!!! Que hará Jacob?? Creen que le pegue a Charlie??? Aquí hay un adelanto jojo, para que se queden con la intriga!!!

– "_Llévensela de aquí porque no quiero volver a verla" – grito Charlie – _

– "_Pero Charlie es nuestra hija no podemos correrla, piensa en lo que diría la gente, nuestra familia caería en la deshonra" –_

Sin más que decirles me despido, hasta mañana y ya saben cómo hacerme muy feliz!!! ^^

Atte. [OpTaM]*


	7. CAPITULO 5:DESTELLO DE FELICIDAD 2 PED2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, ya que son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de KuMiKo Kou (una gran escritora) yo solo la adapto a nuestro personajes favoritos!!!

_**Volviendo a Amar**_

**CAPITULO 5: "**_**DESTELLO DE FELICIDAD II" PEDACITO 2**_

Bella cayó al suelo por el golpe que le había dado su padre, no pudo contener la lagrimas y comenzó a llorar en silencio no porque le hubiera dolido si no porque sabía que había decepcionado a su padre. Leah se acerco a ella le limpio las lagrimas y la ayudo a ponerse de pie nuevamente.

– "_No la vuelva a tocar o me voy a olvidar del respeto que siento por usted, no se le olvide que ella no está sola, ahora me tiene a mi" – sentencio Jacob, realmente hizo un esfuerzo para no golpear al padre de Bella – _

– "_Llévensela de aquí porque no quiero volver a verla" – grito Charlie – _

– "_Pero Charlie es nuestra hija no podemos correrla, piensa en lo que diría la gente, nuestra familia caería en la deshonra" – Renee sabía que al decir esto haría cambiar de opinión a su esposo._

Durante unos minutos nadie dijo nada, Jacob abrazo a Bella tratando de consolarla, él sabía que sus papás eran muy importantes para ella por eso espero que las palabras de Renee lo hieran recapacitar, aunque si por el hubiera sido se hubiera llevado a Bella desde que su padre se atrevió a golpearla.

– "_Esta bien pero la boda tiene que ser lo más pronto posible, Isabella cuanto tiempo tienes de embarazo" – pregunto Charlie un poco más tranquilo – _

– "_Estoy por cumplir tres meses" – contesto suavemente– _

– "_Tres meses, se puede saber en qué diablos estaba pensando" – grito Charlie – _

– "_Haremos los preparativos para que la boda sea dentro de quince días y para evitar rumores espero que se vayan del país por lo menos hasta que pase un tiempo considerable y no sea posible conocer la edad de mi nieto. Y como es obvio no podrás terminar tus estudios por ahora" – esa fue la última palabra de Charlie antes de abandonar la habitación para retirarse a su despacho._

Los día pasaron y los preparativos de la boda iban avanzando, las invitaciones habían sido enviadas y como era de esperarse comenzaron circular rumores sobre el motivo de una boda tan apresurada, rumores que claro el papá de Bella trataba de evitar diciendo que por asuntos de negocios en la disquera de Jacob tendría que salir por un año y no quería separarse de Bella.

* * *

Faltaba una semana para que la boda se realizara, tanto Jacob como Bella habían tenido una semana muy ocupada, aparte de los preparativos de la boda y las actividades la disquera Jacob tenía que entrenar pues un día antes de la boda tendría la carrea por el campeonato mundial, pero aun así buscaba tiempo todos los día para estar con ella, mientras que Bella con ayuda de las chicas había buscado un vestido de novia que pudiera ocultar su embarazo, aunque aún no se notaba mucho ya no se podía decir que tenía el mismo vientre plano que la caracterizaba para así lucir un traje entallado.

– "Bella _ese vestido es perfecto te vas a ver preciosa, por cierto ya sabes que es lo que va a usar Jacob" – pregunto Rosalie, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna ya que Bella solo se miraba en el espejo tenía la mirada perdida, era como si su cuerpo estuviera ahí pero su mente estuviera viajando por otro planeta – _

– "_Bella… estas escuchando" – grito Claire – _

– "_A… lo siento chicas estaba distraída, que es lo que estaban diciendo" – respondió una vez que regreso de su ensimismamiento – _

– "_Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa, el día de hoy has estado muy rara" – pregunto Ángela un poco preocupada por la actitud de su amiga – _

– "_No lo sé chicas pero es que siento algo muy raro, como si algo fuera a pasar…" – platico Bella, pero sonrío para tratar de ocultar su miedo – _

– "_No te preocupes Bella nada va a pasar, dentro de muy poco formaras una hermosa familia al lado del hombre que amas" – sonrío Rosalie – _

– "_Tienes razón Rosalie, deben ser los nervio que comienzan a traicionarme" – bromeo Bella._

Después de probarse su vestido ella y las chicas pasearon un rato por el parque y después todas acompañaron a Bella a su casa ya que desde que supieron que estaba embarazada la cuidaban mucho. Una vez que llegaron hasta la casa de Bella todas se despidieron de ella y regresaron a la casa de Alice para estudiar un poco para un examen que iban a presentar.

* * *

Mientras tanto los hermanos Cullen habían regresado de una serie de conciertos que habían realizado por el continente Europeo, la verdad es que nunca habían pensado que su música sería tan bien aceptada en ese continente, sin embargo tuvieron un éxito total. Pero a pesar de la fama que tenía el grupo, Edward todo el tiempo estaba ausente como si sus pensamientos viajaran miles de kilómetros hasta llegar a cierta chica de mirada chocolate que le había robado su corazón al mirarla.

Tanto Emmett como Jasper habían pensado que en esa gira lograría hacer que su hermano se olvidara de Bella pero no lo habían conseguido a pesar de que durante el viaje trataron por todos los medio hacer que su hermano se distrajera de alguna forma, lo invitaron discotecas, bares, restaurantes e incluso trataron presentándole algunas muchachas pero todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en balde pues él nunca quiso salir de su habitación en el hotel más que para los conciertos, comer o salir a caminar por las tardes.

Cuando entraron llegaron a su apartamento en New York los tres se sentaron en la estancia, esa parecía ser una rutina desde que comenzó su carrera, los tres se sentaba en la sala y mientras bebían una copa comentaba algunos detalles sobre la gira y esta vez no fue la excepción, mientras Emmett y Jasper platicaba sobre un concierto en especial Edward comenzó a revisar la correspondencia que la muchacha que hacia el aseo había dejado sobre la mesa de centro, entre ellas se encontró con una en especial que llamo su atención, la miro fijamente durante algún rato antes de decidir abrirla. La carta estaba dirigida para él y sus hermanos, de hecho no era una simple carta, se trataba de la invitación a la boda de Bella y Jacob, sin decir ninguna palabra dejo la invitación sobre la mesa, tomo su abrigo y salió del departamento.

Edward tomo un taxi y le indico la dirección, durante el transcurso no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta melancolía al preguntarse cómo es que había enamorado tan estúpidamente de alguien que nunca mostro sentir por el mas que una amistad, cerró los ojos y con un poco de coraje golpeo sus piernas al mismo tiempo que una lagrima escapo de sus hermosas esmeraldas, cuando llego a la dirección indicada toco la puerta y dio gracias por que ella había abierto la puerta, sin decir nada solo la abrazo y permaneció así por algunos minutos.

– "_Que te sucede Edward estas bien le paso algo a tus hermanos" – pregunto Bella muy alarmada por su actitud– _

– "_No estoy bien, ellos están bien es solo que necesitaba… a una amiga" – susurro entre su cuello – _

– "_Ven pasa, mis padres no están en casa y Jacob no vendrá hasta las ocho" – lo invito Bella._

Edward se sentó en un sofá y Bella se sentó a su lado, coloco una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de él, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la calidez que le brindaba.

– "_Que es lo que te pasa Edward… puedo ayudarte en algo" – pregunto muy preocupada – _

– "_Eres la única persona capaz de ayudarme más sin embargo no puedes hacerlo" – contesto – _

– "_No sé a qué te refieres pero ten por seguro que si pudiera hacer algo por ti lo haría" – le dijo regalándole una sonrisa – _

– "_Lo siento Bella debes tener muchas cosas en la cabeza como para que todavía venga yo contarte los míos, es mejor que me vaya" – se levanto Edward – _

– "_A caso estás loco si piensas que te voy a dejar ir así recuerda que tu y yo somos amigos mejor te invito una copa y si no quieres contarme que es lo que te está pasando podrías decirme que tal les fue en gira" – Bella trato de cambiar el tema pues era obvio que Edward no le diría nada más – _

– "_Tienes razón bombón lo mejor es pensar en cosas más alegres y que mejor si puedo compartirlas contigo"-_

Ambos estuvieron platicando por mucho tiempo, habían estado comiendo pizza, sin duda alguna los dos se llevaban muy bien y se divertían mucho juntos. Cuando Edward estaba al lado de Bella sentía que el tiempo se detenía para ellos dos, el no se había dado cuenta pero esta era la primera que sonreía de esa manera desde hacía mucho tiempo, mientras que Bella solo lo podía ver como un amigo al que podía confiarle cualquier cosa, sin duda alguna le tenía mucha confianza y se sentía tan alegre con su compañía.

Cuando eran siete de la tarde Bella le recordó que Jacob no tardaba en llegar por lo que prefirió retirarse aun cuando Bella le había pedido que se quedara a saludarlo.

Una vez que Edward regreso a su apartamento se encontró con una pequeña reunió ya que sus hermanos estaban acompañados por Alice, Ángela, Claire y Rosalie quienes en cuanto se enteraron que los chicos habían regresado decidieron pasar a saludarlos, de hecho la idea fue originalmente de Rosalie. Así un poco resignado a despedirse de su privacidad por un buen rato las saludo y se quedo platicando con sus hermanos y con las chicas hasta muy entrada la noche.

* * *

Muchas gracias a Karin Cullen, y bueno díganme que les pareció este capítulo junte el pedacito 2 y 3 así que espero que me den su opinión :D

hasta mañana y ya saben cómo hacerme muy feliz!!!

Atte. [OpTaM]*


	8. CAPITULO 5:DESTELLO DE FELICIDAD 2 PED3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, ya que son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de KuMiKo Kou (una gran escritora) yo solo la adapto a nuestro personajes favoritos!!!

_**Volviendo a Amar**_

**CAPITULO 5: "**_**DESTELLO DE FELICIDAD II" PEDACITO 3**_

Al poco rato de que Edward se había retirado de la casa de Bella llego Jacob, le llevaba un enorme regalo que con mucho esfuerzo pudo lograr acomodar en su automóvil, cuando Bella lo abrió se encontró con un enorme oso de peluche.

– "_Que te parece Campanita, es para nuestro bebe" – sonrío el moreno para después abrazarla por la espalda – _

– "_Y esto… es para ti" – le susurro al oído mostrándole un hermoso brazalete decorado con un pequeño lobo de oro blanco – _

– "_Jake es precioso y me recuerda mucho a ti (esto es porque en le dicen el lobo en las carreras :D)" – lo beso en agradecimiento – _

– "_Lo sé de hecho lo compre para que me recuerdes todo el tiempo" – presumió el moreno – _

– "_Sabes una cosa, no es necesario que me regales algo para recordarte pues todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti" – le susurro mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura– _

– "_Pero sabes tengo un poco de hambre que te perece si salimos a cenar, tengo ganas de comida china" – pidió Bella – _

– "_Parece que te estás aprovechando de tu embarazo para disimular tu glotonería, pero ya sabes que no puedo negarte nada" – bromeo mientras se colocaba su saco y ayudaba a Bella con su abrigo – _

– "_Lo sé, y esa es una de las muchas razones por las que te amo" – _Cuando llegaron al restaurante de comida china se encontraron con Sam y Emily quienes le ofrecieron compartir la mesa.

– "_Que gusto verte Bella, como has estado" – pregunto Emily – _

– "_Muy bien Emily y dime como va tu embarazo" – contesto la castaña – _

– "_Muy bien, pero este pequeño cada día se mueve más y me deja dormir menos" – bromeo Emily – _

– "_Por cierto como vas con el tuyo ya me conto Sam que tu también estas embarazada" – pregunto Emily – _

– "_Pues parece que todo está muy bien aunque aún no se nota casi nada" – dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre y miraba de una manera dulce a Jacob – _

– "_Pero aunque aún no se nota los antojos ya se hicieron presentes, de hecho esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí" – comento Jacob – _

– "_Jajajaja que coincidencia porque Emily también tuvo antojo de comida china" – bromeo Sam – "Bueno, ahora ya dejaras de burlarte de mí por cumplir los antojos de Emily" – se burlo Sam – _

– "_Creo que tienes razón" – sonrío Jacob._

– "_Bueno cambiando de tema dime cuando es la carrera por el campeonato" – le pregunto a Jacob – _

– "_Es el próximo sábado" – contesto muy emocionado ya que si había algo que le encantaba era la velocidad– _

– "_Un día antes de la boda, entonces se podría decir que tendrás un fin de semana muy emocionante" –_

En ese momento Bella sintió algo muy raro, por alguna razón esa carrera la tenía muy nerviosa, era algo tan extraño que no podía explicárselo y por primera vez desde que conoció a Jacob no quería que participara en esa carrera, tenía miedo, por primera vez tenía miedo de perderlo, sin darse cuenta en qué momento tomo la mano Jacob y la apretó muy fuerte como tratara de evitar que el huyera de su lado. Jacob volteo su mirada a Bella cuando sintió como ella apretaba su mano y se percato que el rubor de sus mejillas se había desvanecido por completo.

– "_Te encuentras bien Campanita" – le pregunto un poco preocupado, pero Bella no contesto, tenía la mirada perdida – "Campanita" – la llamo una vez más – _

– "_Lo siento que me decías Jake, me distraje un poco" – contesto saliendo de su ensimismamiento – _

– "_Te sientes bien" – pregunto – _

– "_Si estoy bien no me pasa nada" – sonrío su prometida – _

– "_Por cierto ya casi traerán la cena me muero de hambre" – pregunto un poco más animada – _

– "_Tienes razón ya tardaron mucho yo también me muero de hambre" – la apoyo Emily – _

– "_Miren parece que ahí viene el mesero con nuestra cena" – señalo Sam._

La cena transcurrió entre risas y platicas sobre bebes, no había duda pero ambas parejas se la pasaba muy bien, después de cenar y despedirse de Emily y Sam, Bella y Jacob subieron a su auto y antes de que Jacob arrancara Bella comenzó a llorar y lo abrazo.

– "Bella _que sucede, acaso no te sientes bien" – pregunto Jacob mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amada – "Jacob… tengo miedo" – lloro Bella – _

– "_Miedo, a que tienes miedo Campanita si yo estoy a tu lado" – contesto el moreno mientras tomaba entre su mano el rostro de Bella – _

– "_Tengo miedo de perderte, Jacob no quiero perderte" – suplicaba la castaña – _

– "_No te preocupes, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, no vas a perderme" – trato de reconfortarla – _

– "_Jacob yo nunca te había pedido esto pero… por favor no participes en esta carrera" – pidió mientras un par de lagrimas escapaba de sus hermosos ojos chocolates –_

_

* * *

_Hola aquí está el pedacito de hoy, muchas gracias a todas la que se toman un minutito para dejar su RR y a las que leen por ahí pues igual :D

Ckamilafanstwilight: pues aquí está el de hoy, y todos los días subiré :D así que espero que nos sigas leyendo :D

karin Cullen: pues como ya viste si su presentimiento tiene algo que ver con Jacob :D y pues si Edward sufre, pero créanme sufrirá mas, pero recuerden que todo a su tiempo :D

Ahora ustedes que piensan, ¿Qué le responderá Jacob?

Bueno hasta mañana, las quiero y cuídense

Atte. [OpTaM]*


	9. CAPITULO 5:DESTELLO DE FELICIDAD 2 PED4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, ya que son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de KuMiKo Kou (una gran escritora) yo solo la adapto a nuestro personajes favoritos!!!

_**Volviendo a Amar**_

**CAPITULO 5: "**_**DESTELLO DE FELICIDAD II" PEDACITO 4**_

– "_Pero… " – Jacob no supo que contestarle, nunca espero que ella le pidiera eso – _

– "_Por favor no le hagas…" – pidió una vez más – _

– "_No entiendo, tu sabes que significa mucho para mí" – argumento el moreno muy confundido por su petición – _

– "_Entiendo… si es tan importante olvida que te lo pedí" – dijo Bella mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas – _

– "_Campanita yo…" – Jacob no sabía que decir, simplemente no sabía qué hacer – _

– "_Olvídalo, no importa de seguro que es una tontería mía, mejor llévame a casa" – finalizo mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en su asiento apartando la mirada de Jacob quien solo encendió el vehículo y comenzó a manejar._

Durante un tiempo ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Bella ni siquiera lo había mirado en todo el camino, mientras Jacob conducía no podía olvidar la manera como ella le había pedido que no compitiera. Cuando llegaron a un semáforo en rojo Jacob miro a Bella y logro ver como una lagrima escapaba de la mujer que mas amaba, sin decir nada solo tomo su celular y marco un número muy conocido para él.

– "_Buenas noches Sr. Swan… solo llamé para informarle que Bella pasara la noche conmigo" – dijo el moreno – "Si lo entiendo pero es algo importante" – continuo diciendo – "No se preocupa mañana la llevare a su casa y podremos hablar de eso en persona…" – Jacob se despidió del papá de Bella, colgó el teléfono y cambio de rumbo – _

– "_Que sucede Jacob a donde vamos… por que le dijiste eso a mi papá" – pregunto Bella pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna por lo que desistió y se quedo en silencio._

Después de un rato Bella reconoció el camino, se dirigían a la casa de la playa, coloco su mano en su vientre y cerró los ojos, estaba muy cansada y muy confundida, ni siquiera ella entendía porque le había pedido que no compitiera, solo no quería que lo hiciera, en poco tiempo se quedo profundamente dormida.

Jacob por su parte estaba un poco molesto, nunca hubiera esperado que ella intentara evitar que participara en esa carrera tan importante para él, sin embargo cuando se estacione frente a su casa y giro la mirada hacia Bella, todo el enojo que sentía desapareció al observar a aquella mujer de la que se había enamorado perdidamente, ella tenía sus manos sobre su vientre y en su rostro se reflejaba una enorme tristeza, no pudo resistir mas la tentación y beso sus labios que tenían un sabor salado a consecuencia de las lagrimas que había derramado por él, en ese momento se sintió el peor de los hombres por haber provocado sus lagrimas. Bajo de vehículo y con mucho cuidado la cargo, la llevo al interior de la casa y la recostó sobre un sofá en la estancia, se sirvió un trago y se sentó a su lado, la observo durante horas con solo la luz de la luna iluminando su rostro, al fin después de mucho tiempo sonrío beso sus labios ocasionando que ella abriera sus ojos.

– "_Te amo Bella… y no puedo negarte nada, está bien tu ganas no voy a competir" – le dijo sinceramente – _

– "_Jacob… muchas gracias te amo tanto"– susurro abrazándolo por el cuello y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo – _

– "_Solo espero una muy grande recompensa por esto" – sonrío coquetamente Jacob para después besarla muy apasionadamente._

Jacob se separo un poco, se puso de pie, la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a levantarse para después guiarla hasta la alcoba entre besos y caricias, le encantaba oler la fragancia de Bella mientras la besaba, ella por su parte sentía que a su lado había encontrado su complemento como si cada parte de su cuerpo encajara perfectamente con la de él, una vez que estuvieron frente a frente Bella retiro unos mechones de la frente del moreno quien le regalo una sonrisa, ella camino hasta una pequeña cómoda en la cual tenía algo de ropa ya que muchas veces se quedaba ahí, tomo un camisón y comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa que llevaba puesta a excepción de la ropa interior ante una mirada divertida de Jacob quien ya se había puesto la parte inferior de su pijama, antes de que ella pudiera vestirse con el camisón él la rodeo por la cintura y coloco sus manos sobre su vientre, aunque aún no se podía notar mucho su embarazo, su vientre ya estaba un poco abultado.

– "_Ven… a si acuéstate a mi lado déjame sentirlos a los dos cerca de mi" – le pidió al oído y sin esperar respuesta alguna la jalo hacia la cama y se coloco su cabeza cerca del vientre de Bella._

Después de un tiempo Jacob se quedo dormido tratando de escuchar los latidos del corazón de su hijo mientras que Bella acariciaba su cabello y sonreía ante lo tierno que lucía el moreno, en esa posición parecía tan indefenso que la sola idea le pareció divertida pues normalmente Jacob lograba intimidar a cualquier persona.

Al día siguiente las chicas estaban reunidas en la casa de Alice, todas habían quedado de acuerdo en ir a escoger los vestidos que usarían para la boda de Bella

– "_Muy bien chicas, están preparadas para recorrer cada tiendas en el centro comercial" – grito Alice muy emocionada – _

– "_Siii" – gritaron todas las demás – _

– "_Pero… ya tienen una idea de qué tipo de vestido van a comprar" – pregunto Ángela – _

– "_Pues yo quiero un vestido muy sexy" – contesto Claire con una brillo muy pícaro en los ojos – _

– "_Pues yo quiero uno muy elegante para verme muy linda para Emmett" – contesto Rosalie – _

– "_Rosalie acaso Emmett ya acepto ser tu acompañante" – pregunto Claire – _

– "_Pues aun no se lo he pedido pero ya saben que para Rosalie no existen imposibles" – bromeo la rubia – _

– "_Hay Rosalie, no tienes remedio, pero mejor comencemos a buscar los vestido porque tengo algo que hacer esta tarde" – les dijo Alice – _

– "_Pero Alice yo pensé que comeríamos juntas" – pregunto Rosalie –

* * *

_

Respuesta a los RR

**Ckamilafanstwilight:** jajaa eso no te lo puedo decir, pero aquí está el siguiente pedacito :D, muchas gracias por dejarme tus RR

**karin Cullen: **si pero como se dieron cuenta ha decidido no competir por el amor que siente por Bella, hay que lindo!!!

* * *

Hay, que lindo Jacob!!! A poco no?? Se los juro que casi me quedo con el!! Jajaja y ustedes que piensan de ese compromiso que tendrá Alice, con quien será??? Jajaja bueno díganme que le pareció y nos vemos hasta mañana!!!

Pd. Aquí hay un adelanto :D

– "_Hola chicas, se puede saber donde esta Bella" – pregunto Mike en un tono muy prepotente – _

– "_Eso Mike creo que es algo que no te importa, pero te lo voy a decir… seguramente esta con Jacob haciendo planes para su boda" – le contesto Rosalie – _

– "_Boda, cual boda" – grito muy enojado – _

Ahora si me despido!!

Atte. [OpTaM]*


	10. CAPITULO 5:DESTELLO DE FELICIDAD 2 PED5

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, ya que son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de KuMiKo Kou (una gran escritora) yo solo la adapto a nuestro personajes favoritos!!!

_**Volviendo a Amar**_

**CAPITULO 5: "**_**DESTELLO DE FELICIDAD II" PEDACITO 5**_

– "_Hay chicas lo siento, lo que pasa es que Jasper me invito a comer y…" – se sonrojo–_

– "_Quee" – preguntaron todas la chicas – _

– "_Alice que escondidito te lo tenías, no sabía que Jasper y tu fueran novios" – comento Claire ante una ya muy sonrojada Alice – _

– "_No chicas como creen, solo somos amigos" – se defendió de las miradas de todas las chicas – _

– "_Bueno si tu lo dices, pero creo que ya es hora de comenzar con nuestras compras no creen ya que yo también tengo que conquistar a mi querido Emmett" – dijo muy seria Rosalie _

Después de eso las chicas comenzaron a recorrer cada una de las tiendas del centro comercial hasta que cada una escogió el vestido perfecto, Claire escogió un vestido rojo muy escotado, Ángela un vestido largo pero con una abertura muy sexy en la pierna derecha, Rosalie escogió in vestido blanco con algunos detalles en azul celestes que aunque no era su color favorito sabía que Emmett le encantaba el blanco y que los detalles en ese tono combinarían con los ojos del cantante y por ultimo Alice quien escogió uno morado muy elegante pero sin perder el toque moderno que siempre la caracterizaba. Cuando las chicas terminaron sus compras se sentaron a descansar en una cafetería del centro comercial, cuando estaban ordenando algunas bebidas aparecieron Mike, Eric y Tyler quienes sin preguntar se sentaron en la misma mesa de las chicas.

– "_Hola chicas, se puede saber donde esta Bella" – pregunto Mike en un tono muy prepotente – _

– "_Eso Mike creo que es algo que no te importa, pero te lo voy a decir… seguramente esta con Jacob haciendo planes para su boda" – le contesto Rosalie – _

– "_Boda, cual boda" – grito muy enojado – _

– "_A poco no sabías que se casa el próximo fin de semana con Jacob Black" – se burlo Rosalie – _

– "_Eso está por verse" – finalizo antes de salir de la cafetería seguido por sus amigos._

Las chicas se quedaron muy preocupadas porque sabían que Mike no se quedaría tan tranquilo por lo que decidieron llamar a Jacob para prevenirlo y estuviera al pendiente de Bella.

Cuando Bella despertó ya había amanecido estaba cubierta por algunas sabanas, volteo la mirada hacia el joven que dormía a su lado sonrío un poco y lo beso cariñosamente en los labios, este gesto ocasiono que Jacob abriera los ojos y le regalara una sonrisa.

– "_Buenos días dormilón" – saludo y se recostó sobre el pecho de Jacob – _

– "_Buenos días Campanita… sabes me encanta despertar a tu lado, te amo tanto" – contesto el rubio mientras la rodeaba por la cintura – _

– "_Yo también te amo sabes no podría seguir adelante si no estuvieras a mi lado… por cierto no crees que es un poco tarde, recuerda que tienes que trabajar" – comento Bella – _

– "_No crees que ser el presidente de la disquera me traiga algunos privilegios además hoy es domingo" – contesto entre los besos que le daba– _

– "_Lo había olvidado como yo no hago nada…" – susurro, y la verdad es que se sentía un poco inútil pues desde que su papa se entero de su embarazo no le permitió volver al colegio para evitar rumores._

Permanecieron en la cama en silencio, a veces no necesitaban decir nada y solo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, de pronto el celular de Jacob comenzó a sonar y aunque al principio no quería contestar Bella le pidió que lo hiciera pues podría ser algo importante por lo que tomo su celular y salió a la terraza para contestar.

– "_Diga…" – contesto con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba – _

– "_Hola Jacob soy Rosalie y están conmigo las chicas" – lo saludo la rubia al otro lado de la línea – _

– "_Hola muchachas y se puede saber a qué se debe el honor de su llamada tan temprano" – bromeo Jacob – _

– "_Queríamos saber si Bella está contigo" – pregunto un poco preocupada – _

– "_Si ella está conmigo, pero sucede algo" – pregunto un poco más serio – _

– "_Lo que pasa es que nos acabamos de encontrar con Mike y no está muy contentos porque Bella se vaya a casar contigo, estamos muy preocupadas de que se atreva a hacerle algo a Bella"– le explico – _

– "_No se preocupen no creo que se atreva a hacer nada pero tendré algunas precauciones por si acaso" – finalizo el moreno – _

– "_Esta bien, cuídala mucho" – respondió– _

– "_No tienen que pedírmelo, cuídense ok… bye" – se despidió de las chicas y regreso a la habitación para después dejar su celular en la mesa de noche y volver a la cama para abrazar a su amada._

Después quince minutos la miro y sonrío pues ella se había vuelto a quedar dormida ya que desde que estaba embarazada se sentía más cansada y tenía sueño la mayor parte del día, la beso y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar el desayuno ya que comenzaba a tener hambre y no quería arriesgarse a que Bella despertara y quisiera cocinar ya que aunque la amaba más que a su vida no podía negar que ella simplemente no sabía cocinar.

* * *

ufrff.. sorry chicas pero hay hoy me toca trabajar ademas de ir con el nocio ya saben es fin de semana!!

y luego mi hermana no solto la compu hasta las 11:30 como mañana se festeja el dia de los muertos

en México pues no tiene clases asi que casi la saco a patadas, en fin, lo bueno que todavia faltando

19 minutos para terminar el dia aqui esta el pedacito de hoy, jojo!! no dejo respuestas a sus RR por que

la verdad es que me quiero dormir!!! :$ asi que muchas gracias!! y nos vemos mañana que los capitulos

seran mas largos, hasta mañana los quiere mucho!!!

Atte. [OpTaM]*


	11. Capitulo 6:DESTELLO DE FELICIDAD 3 PED1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, ya que son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de KuMiKo Kou (una gran escritora) yo solo la adapto a nuestro personajes favoritos!!!

_**Volviendo a Amar**_

**CAPITULO 6: "**_**DESTELLO DE FELICIDAD III PEDACITO 1"**_

Después de aquella noche que paso con Jacob en la casa de la playa los días comenzaron a pasar tan rápido que cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba a menos de 24hrs para que se realizara la ceremonia y los nervios no se habían hecho esperar, aunque los preparativos para la boda habían quedado a cargo de su madre, ella no podía evitar preocuparse por cada detalle aun cuando Jacob le había pedido que se tomara las cosas más tranquilamente, pues no era bueno para su embarazo que se sometiera a tantas presiones, pero como Bella había hecho caso omiso a los consejos de su futuro esposo tanto él como las chicas habían decidido que lo mejor era mantenerla alejada.

Cuatro días antes de la boda Jacob se la había llevado a su casa en la playa que como estaba un poco alejada de la ciudad era imposible que ella sola se trasladara hasta New York, a pesar de que Bella no estuvo de acuerdo sabía que cuando a Jacob se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer, además el moreno se había tomado esos días para estar con ella y cada mañana salían después de observar el amanecer desde la terraza de su habitación a caminar por la orilla de la playa o si no la llevaba a desayunar, sin duda el sabía cómo mantenerla tranquila. El sábado por la mañana Jacob preparo el desayuno mientras Bella aun dormía, se sentía un poco intranquilo pues ese día por la tarde se llevaría a cabo la competencia por el campeonato mundial de la fórmula uno, recordó lo difícil que fue retirarse de la competencia cuando todos creían que él sería el ganador.

_**Flash back**_

Después de haber llevado a Bella a su casa se dirigió hacia el autódromo donde su representante lo estaba esperando para arreglar los últimos detalles de la carrera, cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue caminar hasta el garaje donde estaba el auto que se supone correría, como le encanaba sentir el viento cuando competía, sin embargo ella era aun más importante que todo eso, ella era única que había logrado hacerlo sentir feliz y en completa tranquilidad, solo por ella dejaría atrás ese mundo de la velocidad, incluso entregaría su propia vida para proteger la de ella y con mayor razón lo haría ahora que en el vientre de la dueña de su corazón se encontraba su primer hijo.

− "_Black, sabía que estarías aquí" – lo llamo una voz conocida para él, era su representante – _

– "_Paul" – dijo Jacob en forma de saludo – _

– "_Bueno que te parece si comenzamos a revisar los detalles para la próxima carrera" – sugirió Paul – _

– "_Sobre eso es de lo que quería hablar contigo, no voy a competir en la próxima carrera" – Jacob nunca se andaba con rodeos – _

– "_Buena broma Black" – sonrío Paul – _

– "_No es ninguna broma, no voy a competir en la carrera del sábado" – continuo con mucha seriedad – _

– "_Pero acaso estás loco, has trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta donde estas para que lo dejes ir así como así" – grito – _

– "_No estoy loco, simplemente fue algo que le prometí a la mujer más importante de mi vida" – comento el moreno tratando se sonar tranquilo – _

– "_Deberías pensarlo mejor, las mujeres no valen la pena incluso ella no creo que lo valga" – fue lo último que dijo Paul ya que no supo en qué momento había sido golpeado por el moreno – _

– "_Nunca vuelvas a hablas así de ella, ahora has lo necesario para sacarme de la carrera" – finalizo el moreno dejando a Paul en el suelo limpiándose el hilo de sangre que salía de su labio inferior._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Sonrío un poco al darse cuenta que no le había costado tanto trabajo renunciar a esa carrera, en cuanto ella se lo pidió sin duda alguna Bella era tan importante en su vida que no importaba nada mientras ella estuviera feliz, de pronto sintió como un par de suaves manos rodeaban su cintura desnuda.

– "_En un momento está listo el desayuno Campanita" – le dijo mientras preparaba un poco de jugo de naranja – _

– "_Debiste haberme despertado para ser yo quien preparara el desayuno, después de todo mañana me convertiré en tu esposa" – sonrío la castaña mientras se sentaba sobre la barra en la cocina – _

– "_Bella, tu sabes que te adoro con toda mi alma pero no creo que sea lo suficiente para dejarte cocinar y arriesgarme a morir de una intoxicación" – bromeo el moreno para después besarla – _

– "_De verdad crees que soy tan mala cocinando" – se quejo Bella – _

– "_Tienes que reconocerlo la cocina no es tu fuerte, pero al casarme contigo no estoy buscando una cocinera sino una amiga, una esposa y una amante, solo me basta con que sepas hacer café" – señalo el moreno mientras servía el desayuno y cargaba a Bella hasta el comedor – _

– "_Se ve muy delicioso Jake, cocinas muy bien" – lo alago después de haber probado un bocado de su desayuno. _

Después de desayunar Bella se encargo de recoger la cocina mientras Jacob tomaba un baño, una vez que Bella termino con la cocina entro al cuarto donde se encontró con un Jacob recién bañado y ya vestido, olía tan bien que simplemente no pudo resistirlo y lo abrazo para poder deleitarse con la fragancia de su prometido. Bella fue la siguiente en meterse a la ducha, se estaba haciendo tarde y tenían que regresar a la ciudad para arreglar algunos detalles de la boda.

* * *

Ya saben, familia = nada de tiempo :S

Así que espero ya mañana poder despedirnos como es debido, solo les dejos un adelanto jojo,…

– "_Señor Black me puede explicar que hace frente a mi cuarto a las tres de la mañana, no se supone que mañana se casa"_ – ¿quien sera?

– "_Así es mañana me caso con la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra, pero no puede evitar pasar a despedirme de usted que ha sido mi perdición" – _

– "_Cero que su futura esposa tiene tanta suerte al casarse con un joven tan apuesto y dulce" – sonrío ella, mientras lo miraba_

_ustedes creen que jacob engañe a Bella??  
_

Atte. [OpTaM]*


	12. Capitulo 6:DESTELLO DE FELICIDAD 3 PED2

Este cap. esta dedicado a** karin Cullen **:D espero que te guste**  
**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, ya que son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de KuMiKo Kou (una gran escritora) yo solo la adapto a nuestro personajes favoritos!!!

_**Volviendo a Amar**_

**CAPITULO 6: "**_**DESTELLO DE FELICIDAD III PEDACITO 2"**_

Dos horas más tarde ambos estaban recogiendo el traje que usaría Jacob para después dirigirse a la casa de Bella donde la esperaban todas las chicas y su madre para acompañarla a hacerse la última prueba del vestido. Sin duda ese día había sido muy agotador y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había oscurecido, estaba en su habitación pensando que dentro de algunas horas se convertiría en la flamante esposa de Jacob Black, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y casi inconscientemente tomo su teléfono celular y marco al móvil de Jacob. El teléfono timbro varias veces pero Jacob no contesto, tenía muchas ganas de verlo pues debido a que había pasado los últimos días juntos había comenzado a acostumbrarse a la presencia del moreno, dio un suspiro pues no le quedaba de otro que dormirse sin sentir el beso de las buenas noches que Jacob siempre le daba, pero sonrío al recordar que a partir mañana siempre dormiría a su lado. Tenía un par de horas intentando dormir pero no podía simplemente estaba muy nerviosa, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, era él, miro su reloj y ya pasaba de las tres de la mañana, se pregunto cómo era posible que él un estuviera despierto, tomo su móvil y contesto con una voz muy dulce.

– "_Jake…" – dijo su nombre a forma de saludo – _

– "_Campanita ya estabas dormida" – pregunto el moreno al otro lado de la línea – _

– "_No, no podía dormir… me haces falta" – confeso Bella – _

– "_Parece que no soy el único, sabes esta noche salí a cenar con Sam, pero cuando me dirigía a mi casa me di cuenta que no podría dormir si no te veía antes" – se escuchaba un poco raro, quizá tendría algunas copas de más – _

– "_A que te refieres" – pregunto Bella pues no entendía eso de verla antes si solo estaban hablando por teléfono – _

– "_Pues solo tienes que asomarte por la ventana" – le pidió el moreno, Bella no espero ni un segundo cuando ya se encontraba abriendo el balcón de su habitación._

Ahí estaba el, se veía tan apuesto recargado sobre su jaguar negro, vestía un traje color beige con una camisa blanca, traía en una mano un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y en la otra sostenía el móvil. Jacob sonrío al verla salir al balcón para él, ella era simplemente perfecta le encantaba su mirada tan tierna y llena de paz que se podía perder es sus mirada chocolate por mucho tiempo, disfrutaba acariciar su cabello mientras ella dormía sobre su pecho, pero nada se comparaba con observar su cuerpo desnudo cuando los rayo del sol tocaban su piel para producir destellos que la hacían lucir tan provocativa que sin pensarlo dos veces se podría dejar arrastra por el pecado para poder disfrutar a aquella mujer, su mujer, a partir de mañana sería su mujer y nada podría privarlo de observarla cada noche mientras dormía esperando a que abriera sus ojos para volver a perderse en sus celestes, no había duda alguna la amaba como nunca espero llegar a amar a nadie jamás.

– "_Señor Black me puede explicar que hace frente a mi cuarto a las tres de la mañana, no se supone que mañana se casa" – bromeo Bella, que se encontraba recargada sobre el barandal de su balcón – _

– "_Así es mañana me caso con la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra, pero no puede evitar pasar a despedirme de usted que ha sido mi perdición" – le siguió el juego – _

– "_Cero que su futura esposa tiene tanta suerte al casarse con un joven tan apuesto y dulce" – sonrío ella, mientras lo miraba – _

– "_Bella, sabes una cosa te amo tanto que si algo me llegara a pasar buscaría la manera de volver para probar nuevamente tus labio" – dijo el moreno casi a manera de susurro – _

– "_Y como le haría, como podría volver" – pregunto intrigada –_

– "_El viento sería mi aliado en esa travesía" – contesto el moreno – _

– "_Jake… que te parece si subes tengo sueño pero no puedo dormir si no estás a mi lado" – le pidió tratando de cambiar el tema pues no le gustaba que Jacob hablara así – _

–"_Señorita no cree que eso no es algo correcto, además que pensaría su padre"– dijo el moreno entre risas – _

– "_Vamos Jake… por favor" – suplico._

Como él nunca podía negarle nada entro a su casa tratando de no hacer mucho ruido siguiendo a Bella quien había bajado a abrirle la puerta y ahora lo guiaba hasta su habitación, el nunca había entrado en ella por lo que estaba un poco nervioso de que alguien lo pudiera descubrir.

– "_Bella, solo serán un par de horas antes de que despierten tus padres de acuerdo" – pregunto mientras se quitaba el saco y se sacaba los zapatos – _

– "_Te lo prometo, solo hasta que me duerma" – le contesto mientras se acomodaba en su cama haciendo espacio para él._

Cuando Jacob se recostó junto a ella la abrazo y beso tiernamente sus labio, ninguno de los dos dijo nada solo se quedaron por mucho rato escuchando los latidos de sus corazones que latían siempre mas recio cada que estaban junto, parecía que habían nacido para permanecer siempre uno al lado del otro, después de varias horas Jacob abrió los ojos, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se quedo dormido, miro su reloj y ya casi eran las seis de la mañana, se levanto con mucho cuidado de no despertarla y se sentó a la orilla de la cama para observarla dormir, para el ella era "su ángel", la beso en los labios y acaricio su cabello para después susurrarle al oído algo que solo ella pudo escuchar.

– "_Te amo… te amo tanto Isabella Swan" – beso nuevamente sus labios sin saber que quizá esa sería la última vez que lo haría y sonrío un poco al observar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de la mujer que él llamaba para sí mismo su ángel – "Nunca dejare de amarte…" – _

Dichas estas últimas palabras salió de la habitación y de la casa de Bella para regresar a la suya y dormir otro poco antes de la boda.

* * *

Esa noche había sido la pero noche que había pasado en muchos años, quizá en toda su vida, pero como no serlo si al día siguiente se casaría la mujer que amaba, su amor secreto ya que nunca le confesó lo que sentía por ella, pero como hacerlo si ella solo lo veía como un amigo y por si fuera poco planeaba su boda con otro que no era él. Esta era la quinta vez que cambiaba de posición en el tiempo que llevaba acostado, resolvió que esa noche no podría dormir y se levanto, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la pequeña cantina que tenían, se sirvió una copa para tratar de tranquilizarse o quien sabe de lo que sería capaz, tal vez y decidiera ir hasta su casa y llevársela a la fuerza, sonrío ante la idea, como le gustaría secuestrarla pero sabía que aunque la retuviera a su lado ella no lo amaría como al hombre con el que estaba a punto de casarse, busco su saco que había dejado en la estancia, cuando lo encontró saca de una de las bolsas un fotografía que mostraba a una hermosa Bella recargada en un automóvil de carreras y acaricio con su dedo índice su rostro.

– "_Hay Bella, quisiera saber que fue lo que me diste para enamorarme de ti como un loco" – susurro para sí mismo – _

– "_Hermano deja de torturarte con algo que sabes nunca será realidad" – le dijo la voz de Jasper quien había salido por un vaso de agua – _

– "_No es tan fácil, piensa, crees que podrías hacer que tu corazón dejara de latir como un loco cuando la persona que amas esta tan cerca de ti que puedes sentir el calor que desprende su cuerpo" – pregunto Edward para luego darle el último trago a su copa y servirse otra – _

– "_Y crees que con alcohol lo lograras" – le dijo Jasper – _

– "_Nunca…" – fue la única respuesta que le dio a Jasper – _

– "_Piensas asistir mañana" – pregunto – _

– "_Aunque no será nada fácil ahí estaré y no me preguntes por que, solo sé que debo estar ahí" – finalizo dejando su copa sobre la barra._

Ninguno de los dos hablo nuevamente, Jasper se retiro a su habitación dejando atrás a su hermano sumido en sus pensamientos.

_(No sé porque, pero todo el día he sentido que debo estar ahí para ella, aunque sé que no será fácil verla entregarle su vida a alguien que no soy yo)._

– "_Te amo… te amo tanto Bella y nunca dejare de amarte" – bebió el último trago de su copa y camino hacia su habitación aunque sabía que esa noche no podría dormir – "Bombón" –_

* * *

Bueno, que pasara en la boda??? Uff… les dejo un pedacito?? Mmm.. no mejor mañana, así estarán más atentas :D

Bueno chicas, muchas gracias a karin Cullen, que me dejo un RR en el cap. Anterior!! Y muchas gracias a las que leen esta historia y me agregan a favoritos, aunque no dejen RR les agradesco :D

Y me retiro que hoy fui con los amigos al billar y uff.. mejor ni les cuento que llegue toda oliendo a cigarro y en mi casa estaba mi papa, cosa rarísima (mi papa son divorciados) me asuste pero todo bien una visita normal, jojo, que andaba haciendo yo que me asuste no?? Jajaja

Bueno chicas hasta mañana nos vemos!!!

Atte. [OpTaM]*


	13. CAPITULO 6:DESTELLO DE FELICIDAD 3 PED3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, ya que son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de KuMiKo Kou (una gran escritora) yo solo la adapto a nuestro personajes favoritos!!!

_**Volviendo a Amar**_

**CAPITULO 6: "**_**DESTELLO DE FELICIDAD III PEDACITO 3"**_

Cuando Bella abrió los ojos la luz del sol iluminaba su habitación, no esperaba encontrar a Jacob a su lado ya que sintió el beso que le dio antes de marcharse, preparo la bañera con un poco de esencia de fresas para relajarse un poco, aun eran las ocho de la mañana y la boda sería hasta las doce del día para después seguir con la recepción en una hermosa hacienda a las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando termino su cesión en la ducha entre cremas y lociones ya casi eran las diez, miro su reloj ya era hora de las chicas llegaran pues habían quedado de arreglarse en su casa. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y tomo un álbum lleno de fotos que se había tomado con Jacob desde que se hicieron novios, sin duda era muy feliz ahora no solo lo tenía a el sino que también estaba esperando un bebe que era fruto de todo ese amor que se tenían, miro cada una de la fotos el siempre mostraba esa sonrisa tan coqueta que le había llamado la atención desde que lo vio por primera vez, lo que no sabía era que el solo sonreía de aquella manera para ella. Cuando termino de ver las fotografías dejo el álbum sobre la cama y se puso frente al espejo se quito la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo y para observar el pequeño vientre, sonrío un poco al imaginar como sería su pequeño cuando naciera, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando las chicas tocaron su puerta.

– "Bella _abre, la muchachas que nos van a maquillar ya legaron" – grito Rosalie – _

– "_Pasen chicas, mientras yo me pongo algo de ropa acomoden sus cosas" – les dijo Bella mientras se hacia a un lado para que entraran, su habitación era muy grande, cabían todas sin ningún problema – _

– "_Que bonitas flores te las trajo Jacob" – pregunto Alice mientras tomaba el ramo que le había llevado el rubio durante la madrugada – _

– "_Si las trajo el" – les contesto desde el baño._

Todas las chicas estaban muy emocionadas después de Bella, Rosalie y Alice eran las mas emocionadas ya que tanto Jasper como Emmett les habían pedido que fueran sus parejas, bueno mejor dicho solo Jasper se lo pidió a Alice por que en el caso de Rosalie fue ella quien le pidió a Emmett que fuera su pareja, Ángela iría con Ben y Claire con Quil. Después de que las terminaron de maquillar y peinar cada una de las chicas se puso su vestido para después ayudar a Bella con el de ella, había escogido un vestido estraple entallado en el busto y con una caída, que terminaba con una abertura en su pierna derecha, como no le gustaba mucho el velo había decidido llevar el cabello recogido en un moño y usar algunos pasadores con pedrería plateada, llevaba una hermosa gargantilla con un par de aretes de brillantes y para estilizar su figura usaba unas zapatillas blancas.

Todos estaban listos para partir a la iglesia, incluso tanto Emmett como Jasper había llegado en una limosina a recoger a Rosalie y a Alice, Ben paso por Ángela en su BMW y Quil llego por Claire en un lujoso carro rojo, lo primero que noto Bella cuando vio llegar a Jasper y a Emmett fue que Edward no estaba con ellos.

– "_Chicos Edward no va a asistir" – pregunto un poco triste – _

– "_Claro que si pero dijo que nos veríamos en la iglesia, por cierto te ves muy hermosa" – le dijo Jasper – _

– "_Muchas gracias, tu también te vez muy guapo de traje" – le regreso el cumplido – _

– "_Bueno creo que es hora de que todos nos vayamos a la iglesia" – dijo Claire – _

– "_Tienes razón" – contesto Emmett – _

– "_Suerte Bella, te vez muy guapa" – le dijeron todos mientras se despedían de ella dejándola solamente con su familia a esperar el vehículo que la llevaría hasta la iglesia_

Bella había escogido un carro de carreras con el que Jacob había ganado su primer campeonato, le había costado mucho trabajo dar con el y sobretodo lograr que se lo prestaran, pero sabía que sería un hermosa sorpresa para el moreno, cuando su padre se entero primero pego el grito en el cielo pero cuando se dio cuenta que no había forma de hacer cambiar de opinión a su hija había accedido y como solo cabían dos personas ella tendría que viajar sola con el conductor que el dueño del carro había escogido de entre sus pilotos. Cuando el carro llego a la casa de Bella su madre la ayudo a subir tratando de no arrugar el vestido ya que el espacio era un poco reducido, después su familia subió a su propio auto, el carro de Bella les daría cinco minutos de ventaja para que cuando ella llegara ya solo la estuvieran esperando a ella.

* * *

Jacob había sido el primero en llegar a la iglesia junto con su hermana Leah, lucía un hermoso esmoquin color hueso que resaltaba sus ojos color café noche, sin duda se veía radiante, saludaba a todos lo invitados con una hermosa sonrisa que muy pocos habían visto, a pesar de que debió estar muy nervioso trataba de parecer lo mas tranquilo posible, esperaba en la entrada de la iglesia mientras su hermana lo acompañaba tomada de su brazo, cuando las chicas llegaron inmediatamente corrieron hasta él, ya que para ellas el era como un príncipe que lamentablemente había encontrado a su princesa, pero nunca perdían la oportunidad de platicar con el y esta no sería la excepción, a los chicos no les quedo de otra mas que resignarse y seguir a sus parejas quienes habían entablado una conversación muy animada con Jacob.

– "_Sr. Black" – saludo Jasper de una manera muy respetuosa – _

– "_Vamos Cullen puedes decirme Jacob, tenemos varias amigas en común y no creo que debamos seguir con formalismos lo mismo para usted" – le contesto diciendo lo ultimo a Emmett quien sonrío en forma de respuesta – _

– "_En ese caso llámame Jasper" – pidió el Rubio – _

– "_Hola Leah, te vez muy guapa" – Emmett la saludo, provocando que cierta rubia le golpeara las costillas – _

– "_Mina que te pasa por que me pegas" – se quejo – _

– "_Vamos chico no se peleen que no ven que es momento de darle apoyo moral a Jacob" – dijo Ben a la pequeña riña que se había formado entre Emmett y Rosalie._

Jacob solo sonreía ante la actitud de los amigos de Bella que desde hacia un tiempo atrás que también los consideraba como tales, mientras los chico seguían en su pequeña riña, el continuo recibiendo a los invitados que ya casi llegaba en su mayoría y aun no había señales de Bella que en pocos momentos seria su esposa.

– "_No te preocupes ella vendrá" – le dijo su hermana – _

– "_Lo se…" – sonrío el – _

– "_Mira ahí llegan" – señalo a una limosina que llegaba a la iglesia._

Cuando Jacob vio bajar de la limo a la familia de Bella sonrío pues creía que ella vendía con ellos, pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio bajar al ultimo miembro de la familia Swan de la misma pero sin señales de que la castaña fuera con ellos, todos los que aun estaban afuera de la iglesia comenzaron a susurrar frases como "Quizá se arrepintió" "Lo ha dejado plantado", por un momento comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo que se vio reflejado cuando perdió la sonrisa que lo había acompañado todo el día.

– "_Jacob, hijo te ves muy guapo" – lo saludo Renee – _

– "_No te preocupes no tarda" – le dijo el Sr. Swan al ver la expresión de su futuro yerno – _

– "_Pero creí que usted vendría con ella" – pregunto el moreno un poco confundido – _

– "_Así sería pero desde hace unos día se le metió un idea extraña a la cabeza y ya sabes que cuando algo se le ocurre es imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión" – contesto _Charlie.

De pronto Jacob logro escuchar un sonido muy familiar para el, por un momento pensó que los nervios lo estaban haciendo alucinar pues le pareció escuchar el sonido de un auto de carreras, no era difícil que el pudiera identificar el motor de uno puesto que desde que era un niño habían sido su pasión, pero quedo realmente atónito cuando de una esquina vio salir el auto que inmediatamente reconoció como el auto con el que había ganado su primer campeonato mundial, no supo que hacer solo se quedo observando como el auto se estacionaba frente a la iglesia y de el bajaba su ángel ayudada por su padre, pensó que estaba soñando sin duda alguna Bella le había dado la mejor de las sorpresas, nunca pensó que ella haría algo así, miro a su hermana quien le sonreía.

– "_Tienes idea lo que le costo conseguir ese auto" – le dijo mientras se giraba para observar a Bella – _

– "_Lo sabías" – pregunto – _

– "_Creo que es hora de entrar, vamos" – la morena lo guio a través del pasillo._

Cuando Jacob tomo su puesto quedo mirando hacia la entrada esperando ver a Bella que habría de ser su esposa. Bella estaba muy nerviosa y antes de entrar tomo un poco de aire y acaricio su vientre, una vez que piso el interior de la iglesia quedo sorprendida, la decoración había quedado perfecta, sin duda las rosas blanca le daban un toque de elegancia a la iglesia estilo barroco, camino de la mano de su padre al ritmo de hermosa una melodía interpretada en violín y piano, mientras caminaba por el pasillo miro hacia los lados encontrándose con la mayoría de sus amigas y amigos, pero cuando regreso la vista al altar se encontró la mirada de su futuro esposo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír alegremente, por un momento pensó que estaba soñando, era tan feliz, pero cuando lo busco a el no pudo encontrarlo y se sintió un poco triste pues quería compartir el momento mas feliz de su vida con su mejor amigo, pero Edward no estaba por ningún lado, antes de llegar al altar miro a una esquina y ahí estaba el, un poco apartado pero al final de todo estaba ahí con ella, le regalo una sonrisa que Edward le correspondió, siguió su camino hasta encontrarse al lado de Jacob quien le sonreía cariñosamente.

– "_Te vez preciosa" – le susurro– _

– "_Te amo Jacob" – fue lo único que pudo contestarle ya que los nervios la estaban matando – _

– "_Yo también los amo Campanita, a por cierto gracias, te veías bellísima bajando de ese auto" – sonrió el moreno– _

– "_Lo se…" – pero fue interrumpida por Emily quien junto con Sam serían los padrinos de boda – _

– "_No creen que es hora de comenzar la boda o prefieren segur platicando" – bromeo la morena, logrando que ambos se sonrojaran, pues por un segundo se habían olvidad que iban a casarse_

La boda comenzó, Bella estaba muy emocionada que no pudo evitar que una lagrima solitaria rodara hasta la comisura de sus labios, sintió como Jacob tomaba su mano, sabía que el siempre hacia eso para recordarle que estaba a su lado y que no estaba sola, lo miro y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa que el correspondió. Tanto las chicas como la mama de Bella también estaba llorando, incluso hubo un momento que los ojos de su papá se cristalizaron, Sam tomo el brazo de Emily quien solo miraba hacia el altar muy sonriente, quizá recordando el momento en que había unido su vida a Sam, pero no todos parecían tan alegres ya que Jasper logro divisar a su hermano Edward muy cerca del altar, él tenía un expresión de melancolía pues a pesar de que le daba gusto que ella sería feliz no podía dejar de sentir un poco tristeza no ser el quien fuera a compartir su vida con la mujer que amaba y estaba segura amaría toda la vida, pero sonrío al recordar la sonrisa que Bella le había regalado solo a el.

Sin saber por que a Bella la invadió una sensación muy extraña y comenzó a sentir mucho miedo, Jacob sintió como temblaba y un poco preocupado se acerco lentamente a ella tratando de no llamar la atención.

– "Bella _te encuentras bien" – le pregunto en un tono de voz tan bajo que solo ella alcanzo a escuchar – _

– "_Claro… solo quiero que sepas algo" – le dijo en el mismo tono de voz que el había usado – _

– "_Dime" – la ayudo a continuar – _

– "_Te amo…" – susurro – _

– "_Y yo a ti como no tienes idea, te has convertido en mi razón para vivir, nunca permitiría que algo te sucediera, te prometo que aun a costa de mi vida siempre te protegeré" – finalizo Jacob, quien regreso su mirada al altar – _

– "_Gracias" – dijo en respuesta, solo que esta vez el no pudo escucharla._

Justo cuando el padre iba a comenzar con la parte donde ambos se jurarían amor eterno, alguien abrió estrepitosamente las puertas de la iglesia, todos los invitados voltearon ver que era lo que sucedida, tanto como Jacob como Bella se pusieron de pie para observar que estaba ocurriendo, Bella quedo en shock al ver a Mike caminando hacia ellos, a escaso dos metros de distancia Edward se interpuso en el camino Mike, quien parecía que se encontraba en un alto estado de ebriedad.

– "_Quítate Cullen, mas te vale que no te interpongas en mi camino" – grito el chico –_

– "_Vamos Mike estas muy borracho, lo mejor será que te vayas" – Edward trato de tranquilizarlo._

Pero antes de que nadie pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo Mike saco una pistola de su saco y apunto a la Bella.

– "_Prefiero verte muerta antes de permitir que te cases con otro hombre que no sea yo" – grito al momento que la apuntaba con el arma._

Todo pasó tan rápido, solo se escucho un disparo y el grito de varias de las chicas, Edward inmediatamente logro quitarle en arma y darle un buen golpe que lo dejo inconsciente con ayuda de la cantidad tan alta de alcohol que Mike había consumido. Cuando Edward volteo hacia el altar se sorprendió al ver a la pareja en el suelo, Jacob estaba sobre Bella, ella lo sostenía, el traje del rubio comenzó a teñirse de rojo, al igual que las manos de Bella.

Por un momento nadie hizo nada, escena que tenían frente a sus ojos era capaz de romperle el corazón incluso a la persona mas fría, Bella lloraba mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Jacob.

– "_Jacob resiste, tienes que estar bien" – le pedía– "Háblame, por favor dime que estas bien, que muy pronto vamos a estar en nuestro hogar esperando a que nazca nuestro bebe" – le decía mientras trataba de detener con sus propias manos la sangre del moreno – _

– "_B…Be…Bella estas bien" – pregunto Jacob con mucho trabajo – _

– "_Si estoy bien pero…" – lloro mientras besaba torpemente las mejillas del moreno que comenzaban a perder color – _

– "_Perdóname por no poder quedarme a tu lado" – le pidió – _

– "_Jacob, no me dejes, tu no puedes dejarme entiendes" – grito Bella – _

– "_No llores" – le pidió mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su amada – _

– "_No lo hagas, me prometiste que estaría a mi lado no puedes dejarnos solos, Jake yo no quiero vivir si no estas a mi lado" – lloro la castaña – _

– "_Tienes hacerlo… yo voy a esperar el día en el que vuelvas a estar a mi lado, pero mientras eso ocurre tienes que ser feliz" – le pidió, sentía como su sangre mojaba su pecho y un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo – "Te amo Bella" – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos._

Cuando Bella miro a su alrededor todos estaban alrededor de la pareja, pero hizo como si no estuvieran ahí y abrazo el cuerpo sin vida de Jacob, su vestido estaba manchado de sangre al igual que sus manos, acerco sus labios a los de él y probo por ultima vez el sabor que estos le brindaban. Cuando la ambulancia llego, Edward trato de separarla de su amado pero ella simplemente se negaba a apartase.

– "_Bella" – fue lo único que pudo decir – _

– "_Edward no quiero, déjenme estar con el… el no pudo haberme dejado" – lloraba apoyándose en el pecho de Jacob – "Abre los ojos por favor… no te burles de mi despierta" – grito, había perdido el control, estaba desesperada – _

– "_Bella el ya no esta ahí" – trataba de que ella entendiera que el hombre que amaba ya no estaba a su lado –_

– "_Por que lo hizo, no debió haberse interpuesto" – se culpo – _

– "_El te amaba y no quería que nada te ocurriera" – trato de explicarle._

Parecía que ella comenzaba a ceder en su intento por quedarse prendada al cuerpo sin vida de Jacob, pero su mirada se clavo en su vestido cubierto de sangre, volvió su mirada a el rostro de Jacob tratando de ver nuevamente la luz de su mirada y la sonrisa de la se había enamorado y al no poder encontrar lo que buscaba rompió en un llanto silencio y beso la frente de él como lo hacia siempre que el dormía a su lado.

– "_Te amo…" – susurro al oído del Jacob que ya no podía escucharla para después perder el sentido y caer sobre el cuerpo del hombre que amaba._

_

* * *

  
_

Upss.. sorry ya sé que me desaparecí pero uff.. 20 mil trabajo, maestros enojados exámenes etc. Etc. Y para colmo hoy que es un día libre me toco abrir el negocio familiar, lo único bueno es que pude hacer el chachito que les traigo en absoluta paz!!! Con este pesado termina lo que es el capitulo 6, mmm.. ya casi salgo de la escuela así que ya no tardare mucho mas y tratare de buscar un tiempo, pero nose ya que el 25 de nov es el cumple de mi novio y un sábado antes iremos a ir a ver luna nueva :D si yace que el pre-estreno es mi país es el 19 pero ya no hay boletos :( así que hasta el sábado :S en fin de verdad perdón por mi retraso, muchas gracias a las que me leen y espero andar pronto por aquí :D muchas gracias por todo y hasta pronto

Atte. [OpTaM]*

Pd. A ver díganme quien no lloro?? O por lo menos que les pareció por fa :D


End file.
